<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sapphire in the Rough by sunnynights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029618">A Sapphire in the Rough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnynights/pseuds/sunnynights'>sunnynights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Drama, Everyone Loves Jester Lavorre, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Political Alliances, Politics, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnynights/pseuds/sunnynights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Jester Lavorre of Nicodranas is in Rexxentrum to wed the heir to the Dwendalian Empire. Lies, war, and attractive strangers with secrets were never part of the plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre &amp; Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre &amp; Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drama! Political intrigue! Everyone falling in love with Jester!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mama," Jester begged one final time. She stood beside the carriage, reluctant to step in. "Please don't send me away. I want to stay in Nicodranas."</p><p>Queen Marion Lavorre ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, the red stark against the blue. "My sapphire, you don't have to stay in the Empire forever. After this engagement is finalized, you can return home."</p><p>"But eventually I will have to stay there. I don't want to be married. You never did."</p><p>"And who will take care of you once I'm gone? Please understand, darling, this alliance will keep you safe."</p><p>The carriage driver bowed to her majesty as he loaded the last of Jester's bags into the vehicle and took his place at the head. Jester heard her guard clearing his throat impatiently, and she rolled her eyes. "I don't <em>need</em> to be protected. I am not some delicate piece of glass."</p><p>Marion took Jester's face in her hands. "I know. You are many times stronger, brighter, and kinder than Bertrand Dwendal. But I am growing old and I worry about your future." She pressed a gentle kiss to Jester's forehead and looked at her with misty eyes. "Please, do this for me."</p><p>She sighed. "Yes, mama." She threw her arms around Marion, and when they finally pulled away from the embrace, tears streamed down both of their cheeks. Jester ignored the guard holding out his hand and climbed into the carriage. She seated herself and waved to her mother. The guard slid in next to her, and the driver snapped the reins and began to move the carriage down the paved roads out of Nicodranas. Jester looked out the window as the castle, the bustling port, and the beaches she called home grew smaller and smaller.</p><p>The path went from smooth to rough cobblestone to simply well-traveled earth. Jester called out for the driver to stop. He obeyed, halting the carriage as the guard looked at her in annoyance. She smiled sweetly at him. "I need to relieve myself."</p><p>"We've just barely started. Can't you wait until we hit a town?"</p><p>"Nope!" She hopped out of the carriage and headed into a patch of greenery, with the guard grumbling behind her. Once she was far enough into the forest, she stopped and stared pointedly at the guard. "Well?"</p><p>"I'm looking away!"</p><p>"Close your eyes.</p><p>"I'm supposed to be keeping watch."</p><p>"Close them!"</p><p>The guard acquiesced, holding his hand over his eyes. Jester grinned and leaned against a tree. Her gaze followed the half-orc that silently crept up behind him, just as they had planned. The guard didn't even notice the pommel of a sword smacking against his head as he fell to the ground.</p><p>Fjord pulled the wineskin from his belt and splashed some alcohol onto the unconscious guard. He gave Jester a goofy smile, flashing his tusks. "Oh no, I can't believe this royal guard would abandon the princess to get drunk in the woods! I guess that makes it my job to watch over her."</p><p>When Jester was young, she won the trust of a scruffy orphan with green skin and filed down tusks. Fate demanded that the pair grow up together, and the friends were inseparable despite their differences in circumstance. Eventually becoming a skilled sailor, Fjord was still in his youth when the ship he was on went down near Darktow Isle, and he was never seen again. The truth was Fjord Stone died that day, and reborn in his place was Captain Tusktooth, a fierce pirate of The Revelry. And the only reason Jester knew was because she was the Traveller, the leader of a fencing ring for his stolen goods and a heavily wanted criminal in Nicodranas.</p><p>Fjord and Jester emerged from the forest, looking around innocently. Fjord handed the carriage driver a pouch of coins and helped Jester into her seat before jumping in next to her. The horses set off once more and Jester leaned into her friend’s side. He smelled of old wood and sharp liquor and salty sea air, and for the first time in this journey, she felt at ease.</p><p>Fjord took a long drink from the wineskin before holding it out to Jester, who pushed it away. "Aw, come on. You're getting married! Let's live a little."</p><p>"I'm getting <em>engaged.</em>"</p><p>"Same thing. You'll be off in a big Empire tower, speaking Zemnian and forgetting what the ocean looks like. What about our business?"</p><p>"I put it in good hands for now. And I'll be back. Every good Traveller always returns home."</p><p>"What about me? Who am I supposed to go to when I want someone to help me draw dicks on ships?"</p><p>The conversation was light-hearted, playful, but Jester could see the hardness in Fjord's eyes. They were partners, best friends. Jester wished badly that she could take his hands and tell him it hurt her so much worse. He was her first crush, her first kiss, her only love. There had always been something unspoken between them that she told herself couldn't ever blossom into something more. And now that she was someone else's, she'd never find out. Instead, she grabbed the wineskin from his hand and drank, hoping the burn settling into her stomach would overpower the fire in her heart. "I think you'll be fine. There are girls all over the Menagerie Coast waiting for a chance to see Captain Tusktooth."</p><p>"Who says I want them?"</p><p>"Not even a little swordplay with Captain Avantika?" Jester smirked as Fjord's green cheeks flushed red. "Did you think what happened on Darktow stayed in Darktow?"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, snatching back the drink and quickly changing the subject. "Have you seen this King Dwendal before?"</p><p>"He visited Nicodranas once when I was little." She wrinkled her nose. "He was old then, so I can't imagine he looks any better now."</p><p>"Why in gods' name does he want to marry you? Not enough jesters in his court?" He laughed as she drove an elbow into his ribs. "Jessie, I'm serious. He's a powerful man, I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>Jester sighed loudly. "My mama sends me away to be safe, now you tell me I might get hurt there. Why doesn't anyone think I can take care of myself?"</p><p>"Because you're so cute and little!" He tweaked her horn and twisted away as she slapped at him. "Ow, fuck, quit it!"</p><p>"I could crush you like a twig." she huffed, face burning.</p><p>"But you wouldn't, because you love me."</p><p><em>If only you knew how much.</em> "Whatever."</p><p>"Oh!" Fjord rifled through his pockets. "I got you a wedding present."</p><p>"It's an ENGAGEMENT."</p><p>"Well, I don't think Dwendal is inviting sea trash to the real thing." He pulled out a pendant on a delicate chain. Two silver hands holding a heart of sapphire.</p><p>"Whose throat did you cut this from?"</p><p>"Ha ha, for your information, I bought it. Cost a hell of a lot, so you better like it." He brushed her hair aside and clasped it around her neck, admiring how it lay against her blue skin. "I know you can take care of yourself. But if you're ever in trouble and I can't be there, this necklace will be your guard."</p><p>Jester shivered at the feeling of his gentle hands on her, beamed under his gaze. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Fjord, I love it." She pulled him into a tight embrace, tears threatening to cascade from her eyes. "You are coming to my wedding, by the way." she said as she pulled away. "No matter what it takes."</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe if the queen of the Dwendalian Empire pardons me."</p><p>"Promise me."</p><p>"Alright, I promise."</p><p>She settled into her seat, satisfied. As Fjord filled her ears with stories of the sea, Jester let the rhythmic wobble of the carriage on the road rock her into an uncomplicated bliss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really need to stop starting new fics when I have like five WIPs but I was just too damn excited. My update schedule will probably be wack but that's the price of salvation, stay tuned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jessie, get up."</p><p>Jester opened one eye at Fjord's insistent poking. "Are we there?"</p><p>"Just about. We're at the end of the Amber Road. Thought you might wanna clean yourself up a bit before we enter Rexxentrum."</p><p>"Thanks," she said, trying to discreetly wipe a bit of drool from her cheek. They had been on the road for two weeks, steadily making their way to the capital without much obstruction. Of course, that was thanks to the cadre of Righteous Brand soldiers and crownsguard that joined the carriage once they reached the Wuyun Gates, the southern boundary of the Dwendalian Empire. Jester felt self-conscious about the amount of protection that followed her, like she was parading her presence through Wildemount. How nice it would be to visit small rural Trostenwald or the bustling metropolis Zadash as just another anonymous passerby.</p><p>Jester cast Prestidigitation, and with her arcane power, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and cleaned her hair. She wasn't an expert on magic but she did know a few useful tricks, especially ones for hiding how long ago she last showered. Fjord pulled her makeup bag from her luggage and tossed it to her. In record speed, she powdered her face, lined her eyes, and traced her lips with her favorite pink balm. She surveyed herself in the small compact mirror. "How do I look?"</p><p>Fjord gave her a passing glance. "Good enough to propose to. Let's go!"</p><p>The weary horses started up again, flanked by the caravans of guards. Jester peered out from the window at the rolling hills and the towers built upon them. Rexxentrum was <em>massive</em>. The cobblestone roads were filled with crowds of people closely watching her arrival. Finally, they came to their final stop, a dizzyingly immense stronghold of dark stone and jagged spires. Jester craned her neck to fully take in Castle Ungebroch, home of King Bertrand Dwendal.</p><p>Fjord hopped out and held out his hand. Jester took it, trying her best to look graceful as she exited the carriage. The entire entryway to the castle was lined with crownsguard. They stood stick straight with shields facing outward, a seemingly endless row of bronze Empire insignias. A man approached, stepping confidently down the stairs. He was dressed in fine maroon robes with silver embroidery, his reddish-brown hair neatly tied back. The man stopped before her and bowed deeply. As he rose, Jester found herself a little lost in his eyes, kind and filled with the same warmth as his smile.</p><p>"Welcome, Princess Genevieve Lavorre of Nicodranas, to Rexxentrum." He spoke with a Zemnian accent, but not the harsh, aggressive sound she expected. His was a soft and lilting melody.</p><p>"Thank you for hosting me and my companion."</p><p>At being addressed, Fjord bowed his head. "Vandran. It's a pleasure being in your beautiful city."</p><p>"It's a pleasure having you. My name is Caleb Widogast, I am a mage under the employ of the Cerberus Assembly here in Rexxentrum.  I am tasked with attending to you during your stay."</p><p>"So if anything goes wrong, it's your head that's in danger," Jester quipped.</p><p>Caleb cracked a smile. "I'm sure King Dwendal has a special platter for it. But I am also very good at my job, and I have full faith that this engagement will run smoothly. Please, come inside."</p><p>He led Jester and Fjord through the foyer and into the castle, pointing out various portraits and tapestries mounted on the walls. The halls were lit by magical sconces and sunlight through tall stained glass windows, making the dark gothic interior a little more inviting. Jester looked into an open door and watched a number of maidservants in pale grey dresses cleaning a large dining hall. Upon being spotted, they dropped to a curtsy and quickly scurried away. One servant, however, was slower to move. She had deep olive skin and piercing, intelligent blue eyes. She gave Jester a wink that made her flush despite herself and swaggered out of sight.</p><p>Caleb stopped walking. "This is the hall where we will be hosting a celebration dinner for your arrival. A small occasion, nothing too excessive, but it will be a good opportunity for you to become acquainted with the Cerberus Assembly and various nobles. Unfortunately, King Dwendal will not be in attendance, as he has urgent business to take care of. But he sends his regards and hopes to meet you as soon as possible."</p><p>"Yes, of course," Jester said, straining to see where the servant had disappeared to.</p><p>"If you'll follow me up, I'll take you to your rooms. You must be exhausted from the journey. Once the engagement has been finalized, we will begin work on a teleportation circle from your home to Rexxentrum, and vice versa. It will make future trips far easier. And of course, we will deploy the protection of the Righteous Brand."</p><p>Jester froze, fully listening again. "Why?"</p><p>"Nicodranas is under the control of your mother and the Clovis Concord, so we wouldn't be able to send in forces until..."</p><p>"Why do we need the protection of the Empire?"</p><p>Caleb looked down from the stairs. "Surely you've heard about the tensions between the Kryn Dynasty and the Empire. Nicodranas is some distance away from the conflict, but King Dwendal insists on extending safety to his betrothed."</p><p>She frowned. "Right."</p><p>They walked down a corridor and stopped at a tall door of deep red wood. Caleb led Fjord to the opposite hall, while Jester knocked quietly. A thin, pale half-elven woman opened the door.</p><p>"Princess Genevieve," she said hurriedly as she curtsied so deeply Jester was afraid she wouldn't be able to stand back up. "I've drawn a hot bath for you."</p><p>"What is your name?"</p><p>"I am Vidala, your highness. I will be your handmaid during your stay."</p><p>"Thank you greatly, Vidala. I will take that bath now."</p><p>She looked flustered, as if no one had ever thanked her before. "Do you need help undressing? Or shall I lay out your clothes for the evening?"</p><p>"Um, no, thank you. I can manage." Jester stepped into the room and Vidala curtsied once more before taking her leave. A grand four-poster-bed sat against one wall, draped with voluminous white sheets. Against the other wall was an ebony vanity beneath a red banner, predictably emblazoned with the Empire's crest. Her luggage had all been brought in, and beside it was a carefully wrapped bottle of what she assumed was very expensive wine. Jester opened the closet door and was met with rows upon rows of resplendent dresses. She rifled through the blues, reds, blacks, golds, silvers, before going to her bag and pulling out a pink gown. It came down to her feet, with a fitted bodice and off-the-shoulder sleeves embellished with lace. Her mother had bought her this dress, not for any special occasion, but because she had seen it and thought of her. Jester closed her eyes, welling up with tears at the memory, and cast Message.</p><p>"Hi Mama, I'm safe in Rexxentrum. Haven't met the King yet, but I'm going to a fancy dinner. I miss you a lot. I love..." She sighed as the spell cut her off, and waited for a response.</p><p>
  <em>My Jester, it's so good to hear you. I miss you too. Have fun, sapphire, and represent Nicodranas with pride. I love you so much. </em>
</p><p>She beamed at the sound of Marion's voice. Her mother, afraid to leave the Chateau, all alone in her sanctuary. Jester slipped off her days old outfit and looked at her nude figure in the vanity mirror. What she saw wasn't a woman ready to be married and speak for a nation, but a naive girl leaving home for the first time. How could she be so insistent of her strength yet so unsure? Everything here was so stiff and unfamiliar, and it felt like those around her already had her path figured out. Jester stepped onto the cold stone of the bathroom, into the warmth of the claw-footed tub. As she let the perfumed water rise over her head, her mind pretended that they were the lapping waves of the Lucidian Ocean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look really good, <em>Vandran</em>." Jester marveled.</p><p>"Not too bad yourself, <em>Genevieve</em>." Fjord was wearing a navy blue suit with a high neck, fitted at his arms and chest in all the right ways. He paired it with white trousers and tall black boots. He flashed the sides of his wrists. "Look, I'm wearing your present!"</p><p>Jester could see the glint of the cufflinks she had made for him some years ago: on one hand was the door shaped emblem of The Traveller, on the other was the ridiculous tusked smiley face that started as a childhood joke and ended up the official symbol of Captain Tusktooth. She grinned and lifted the sapphire necklace. "Me too!"</p><p>Fjord held out his arm. "Shall we?"</p><p>"I think we shall."</p><p>Jester and Fjord descended the stairs and made their way to the dining hall. It was immense, lit by magical chandeliers of dark iron. An ornate stairway led to an upper portion, where some mingled with drinks. Others sat at the long rectangular tables laid with rich red runners. Upon their arrival, the room fell silent and every head turned to face them. "I thought this was going to be a <em>small</em> party," she murmured quietly to Fjord. Jester nervously searched the room until she saw the familiar face of Caleb Widogast pull away from his conversation and come to her side. He was dressed in a long black cloak with gold detailing and shiny, slightly heeled shoes. His hair fell loosely about his shoulders, and he brushed it behind his ear as he smiled.</p><p>"Thank you for joining us. Allow me to show you to your seat." He led Jester and Fjord to a smaller table at the very center of the room and pulled out her chair. Jester could feel a million eyes on her as she seated herself. Fjord sat on one side of her, and Caleb stood at the other as he introduced the others at the table.</p><p>"The Cerberus Assembly is a faction made up of the most powerful mages in the Empire. We are lucky enough to be in the presence of three members. Martinet Ludinus Da'leth," he said as he waved a hand toward an elven man with long white hair. "Is the current leader of the Assembly. He was one of the original founders and acts as our Archmage of Domestic Protections. Beside him is Oremid Hass, the Archmage of Cultivation and the Headmaster of the Hall of Erudition."</p><p>The dark, stocky man gave a welcoming, dimpled smile. "I run the Zadash branch of the Soltryce Academy."</p><p>Jester nodded. "The reputation of the Academy stretches far. I have met many successful students of your institution in Nicodranas."</p><p>A thin, jaundiced older human seated beside Caleb spoke up. "You have met one more. Mr. Widogast is a prodigious graduate, and the work he does for the Empire and the Assembly is unparalleled."</p><p>Caleb flushed with pride. "This is Master Trent Ikithon, Archmage of Civil Influence. He was my mentor when I was at the Academy, and I now serve as his Annex."</p><p>Jester looked at Ikithon, and despite his saccharine words of commendation for Caleb, she felt something akin to disgust.</p><p>Caleb continued. "With us today, we also have Lord Sydnock Truscan of the noble Truscan family. He oversees the Vale in the far west of the Empire. And I’m afraid our final guest has yet to...wait, here they come.”</p><p>A half-elf with short red hair and elaborate blue robes took their place at the table. “My apologies, I had some business to attend to.”</p><p>“Tell me, Curator, do you not teach punctuality to your members?” Ikithon jeered, drawing a laugh from Hass and Truscan.</p><p>They stared through him with hard, grey eyes. “We find that patience is a far more powerful skill. Though not everyone is quick to learn and use it. Good evening, Princess," they said, turning their attention to Jester. "I am Yudala Fon, a High Curator of the Cobalt Soul and the Herald of the Rexxentrum Archives."</p><p>"Forgive me, but I know little of the Cobalt Soul and its work," Jester admitted.</p><p>"I believe there is an archive in Port Damali," noted Fjord. He winced, realizing he was speaking out of turn, but Fon smiled.</p><p>"Your friend is correct. The Cobalt Soul is an order that worships the Ioun and promotes the exchange of knowledge. We have several libraries in Wildemount and other continents. In addition to being a place of reseach and learning, the Rexxentrum Archives is also a monastery for those who wish to take a more active role in discovering the world's truths." Fon's gaze coldly flitted over the Assembly members at the table with those last words.</p><p>Servants began pouring into the room, bringing large silver trays of roasted meat, bread, vegetables, and cheeses to the tables. Others filled glasses with fragrant, deep red wine.</p><p>"A toast," said Da'leth, casting Thaumaturgy to amplify his voice throughout the room as he raised his glass. "To Princess Lavorre. May this seaside gem soon join the crown of the Empire." The hall reverberated with cheers and the clink of glasses and the sounds of people beginning their meal.</p><p>As Jester and Fjord quietly ate, the others at the table conversed, throwing around names and places that they had never heard of. Jester had just taken a large bite when Trent Ikithon turned to her.</p><p>"And what do <em>you</em> think, my dear?"</p><p>She coughed, pushing the food in her mouth down as quickly as possible. "Sorry?"</p><p>The rest of the table looked at her as Ikithon gave her an empty smile. "I was just curious about what Nicodranas plans to do about the cricks."</p><p>Jester frowned at the slur. "Nicodranas does not have a history of conflict with the Kryn Dynasty. We are distanced from them by the Ashkeeper Peaks and I don't foresee that changing."</p><p>"And if they come by sea?"</p><p>"I should hope that the Empire will come to our aid. But until then, and I do not speak for my mother, but I believe we would prefer to remain uninvolved."</p><p>"Most citizens of the Empire would prefer that as well." Yudala Fon said quietly into their glass.</p><p>Da'leth looked at them cooly. "I would ask that you don't mistake the Assembly's preparedness for bloodthirst. We do not wish for outright war with Xhorhas.”</p><p>“Then perhaps Righteous Brand recruitment could let up.” Lord Truscan voiced. “The Vale is losing an increasing number of farmers and laborers to Bladegarden.”</p><p>“That is King Dwendal’s decision to make, not the Assembly’s.” Oremid Hass said, wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin. “Have a little more faith in the crown.”</p><p>Ikithon opened his mouth to say something but closed it as servants came to the table and refilled drinks. The conversation turned to more mundane topics, but the tension still hung in the air. As the desert plates were cleared away, Caleb pulled Jester away from the table and introduced her around the room to various people of importance. A noble family here, a captain there. Other associates of the Assembly and the Cobalt Soul. Jester found herself bombarded with questions about her mother, about Nicodranas, food, fashion, politics, and countless more intrusive ones until she excused herself for a breath of fresh air on the upstairs balcony.</p><p>She leaned against the railing, letting her dress flutter behind her as she shivered in the cold night breeze. Fjord joined her as she gazed up at the moon, wan and alone in a sea of stars.</p><p>“Some party, huh?” he said, shrugging off his suit jacket and draping it over her exposed shoulders.</p><p>“Well, it definitely...” Jester trailed off, following a movement through a distant open window. The balcony was located in one of the four strongholds extending outward from the main central castle, and from where she stood, Jester could almost see into one of the adjacent quadrants. She watched the figure creep around for a few seconds before slapping at Fjord. “Did you bring your spyglass?” she asked, without taking her eyes off the window.</p><p>“It’s not <em>on</em> me, it’s upstairs.”</p><p>“Go grab it.”</p><p>Fjord gave her a bemused look.</p><p>“Trust me, there’s something happening in that room there.”</p><p>Fjord shrugged and dutifully ran back into the party. Jester stood on her tiptoes over the railing, straining to see. Something about the way the person moved, canvassing the room slowly but light on their feet, gave her the inklings of suspicions. She hadn’t engaged in organized crime, and hidden her identity so well while doing it, without developing strong instincts. As Jester leaned even farther, her high heels slipped on the smooth marble flooring and she felt herself begin to fall. She let out a squeak as arms slid around her waist and pulled her away from the balcony edge.</p><p>“Gods, are you alright?”</p><p>Jester turned to see Caleb, holding her with wide eyes. She blushed, though she wasn’t sure whether it was with embarrassment or because of his hands on her. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Should I be offended that the guest of honor would rather jump than return to the party?” Caleb laughed as her flush deepened. “I’m kidding.”</p><p>“It’s a lovely party, Caleb.”</p><p>“I apologize if all the talk about Xhorhas made conversation sour.”</p><p>“Politics are rarely my subject of choice. But when you marry into a family, you marry its problems as well.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy dinner?”</p><p>“It was delicious,” Jester cracked a smile. “I will say that the pastries in Nicodranas are far superior.”</p><p>“I hope you can bring about some change on that front. Rexxentrum cuisine tends to run a little bland, though I’ve gotten used to it.”</p><p>“Have you lived here your whole life?”</p><p>“Not in Rexxentrum, no. But I was born in the Empire, and never been outside of it.”</p><p>“I hadn’t left Nicodranas until I came here. It makes me wonder how much of the world I’ve yet to see.”</p><p>Fjord returned, wielding his spyglass. Caleb looked at it curiously.</p><p>“I, uh, wanted a better look at the castle walls,” Jester lied. “The architecture is fascinating.”</p><p>Caleb lit up. “<em>Wunderbar!</em> Actually, the king will be indisposed for one more day, so I was hoping to take you through the city tomorrow and show you around. Vandran, you are welcome to come as well.”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful Caleb,” Jester smiled sweetly. Someone in the party called for Caleb, who bowed and took his leave, allowing Jester to turn back to the window. Fjord nudged her as she held the spyglass up to her eye.</p><p>“Was he hitting on you?”</p><p>“Of course not. It’s his job to be nice to me.”</p><p>“He totally was!”</p><p>“Shut up.” Jester focused on the figure, who was looking through a desk. She was in a maid’s dress, with a scarf covering her head and face. Suddenly, her posture stiffened, her head turned towards the door. Jester’s heart nearly stopped as the figure raced through the open window and dropped down, fingers barely catching the bottom ledge. Her arm muscles flexed as she held herself there for what seemed like an eternity, before hoisting herself back up into the room. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath, and she quickly retied the scarf. Jester only got a glimpse of the face but she was certain it was the maidservant from earlier, with the dark skin and penetrating blue eyes. Just as she had left Jester with a wink before, she now disappeared from sight with innumerable questions left in her wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can you tell that I'm heavily inspired by (aka obsessed with) episode 97</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caleb was a sweet man. In her time in Rexxentrum, he was the closest she had met to a warm individual. Jester liked seeing him in the moments where he wasn't stiffened by the demands of his position. As she and Fjord came down to the castle courtyard, she caught one of these rare sights. Caleb was dressed in casual slacks and a white buttoned shirt, his sleeves rolled up as he fed slices of apples to the tall horses hitched to a carriage. Jester giggled as the coachman whipped him across the knuckles with a riding crop, the poorly concealed sugar cubes falling out of his palm.</p><p>He turned and gave Jester and Fjord a wincing smile as he rubbed the red welt rising on his hand. "I was hoping you wouldn't see that."</p><p>Jester grinned back. "I'm hoping you are better at giving tours than you are at sleight of hand."</p><p>Fjord swung himself into the carriage and Jester followed suit. Caleb climbed in beside her, signaling the driver to start down the streets of cobblestone leading out of Castle Ungebroch. Jester looked out over the city for the second time. There weren't crowds of onlookers this time, but those that were on the street did stop and stare at the dark steel carriage's path. The barest sunlight peeked out between the clouds, warming Jester's face like a gentle caress. A cool breeze whipped its way through the vibrant gardens and yellow stone homes.</p><p>Caleb pointed out the window at the walkways and ivory halls rising over the buildings. "There is the Soltryce Academy. A wonderful place to go to school."</p><p>"This place is very important to you," Jester gleaned.</p><p>His freckles danced across his smiling cheeks, his eyes lit with joy. "My parents were very poor. I owe my time at the Academy for everything I have. I met a lot of bright people and good teachers, especially Master Ikithon."</p><p>"What do you do for the Empire? When you're not babysitting foreigners, of course."</p><p>Caleb's grin faltered a half-second before returning. It was so minute that Jester wouldn't have caught it if she had not been studying his face intently. "Not very much, currently. I've only recently come back from a sick leave of sorts. Trent worries about me, that's why he keeps me so close."</p><p>"Like the Assembly's cute trophy wife." Fjord cleared his throat, and Jester flushed as she realized she had slipped <em>cute</em> in there. Luckily Caleb didn't seem to notice, lost deep in thought. "What would you like to be doing?"</p><p>He blinked, his eyes returning to her. "Teaching. It would be nice to return to the Academy and help other students excel." </p><p>Caleb motioned for the coachman continue through Rexxentrum proper. He cheerfully pointed out various landmarks and spouted historical facts, the brief hollowness in his eyes vanished without a trace. Jester nodded attentively but she wasn't listening. She gazed keenly at Caleb, at the spiderweb of thin white scars etched across his wrists and arms, visible for the first time. There had to be more to this mouthpiece for the Empire’s praises than met the eye.</p><p>They made their way into the Vigil Circle, where colorful shops filled the round roads like jewels mounted on rings. Caleb bought food from street vendors while Fjord and Jester meandered in and out of the stores, buying little trinkets. Jester had just gotten past the warm, flaky crust of her meat pie when the distant sound of music touched her ears. She turned curiously to where the streets narrowed and small fences lined ramshackle cottages.</p><p>"What's down there?"</p><p>Caleb followed her eyes. "That's the Mudtop Ward, an impoverished neighborhood. The workers and laborers are celebrating the end of the workweek."</p><p>"Can we go see?"</p><p>He ran his hand through his hair. "There's not much to see. And the road is not cobblestoned, the carriage will have trouble passing."</p><p>"Then we leave the carriage," she countered. "It is still a part of Rexxentrum, is it not?"</p><p>Caleb smiled, knowing he couldn't turn her down. "Your wish is my command."</p><p>Attesting to its name, mud from the night before's rainfall caked their shoes as they began on the dirt paths. The homes were small and rickety, with thatched roofs and crumbling stone walls. People on the streets eyed them carefully, knowing from their attire and direction that they were outsiders, but to Jester's delight, their party didn't seem to be recognized. She sighed in relief at her first taste of anonymity. The music grew louder and louder until they reached the source. A wide stone platform held a patchwork band playing a lively tune. Around them, crowds of people left behind their fatigue to clap, shout, and dance along. Children ran between them, kicking up mud as they chased each other. Jester practically vibrated with joy at the boisterous display.</p><p>A stout human woman pulled away from the group, her cheeks ruddy and her eyes bright. With surprising strength, she grabbed Fjord's hand and pulled him into the throng. He laughed and let himself be led away, but not before grabbing Jester and bringing her with him. Jester found herself hand in hand with complete strangers, matching their movements as the band played faster and faster. She jumped and kicked, the music swelled, the crowd moved as one.</p><p>As the third or fifth song came to an end, Jester slipped out to catch her breath. She scanned the road, her eyes landing on a small shop that was still open. She entered Cy's Toppers, the door giving a jaunty jingle. As she perused the stacks of hats, an older human with a shock of red hair jumped out and stuck out his hand.</p><p>"Hello!" he said brightly.</p><p>Jester took the strange but not unpleasant man's hand and slowly shook it. "Hello, are you Cy?"</p><p>"That I am, and I've got a hat for every occasion."</p><p>Jester grinned. "Perfect." She listed what she wanted, and Cy dove back into the stacks.</p><p>"You've got a wonderful accent," he said without looking up, tossing hats about. "Where are you from?"</p><p>"Nicodranas, on the Lucidian coast."</p><p>"Ah, right. That's where that princess is from."</p><p>Jester stifled an amused laugh, hiding it with a cough. "Do you know what this princess looks like?"</p><p>"Nope! I bet she's pretty, though. To be honest, I barely know what the hell King Dwendal looks like."</p><p>She frowned. "Haven't you seen him?"</p><p>"Not in a few years. Just a few glimpses of him coming in and out of the castle. Then again, he doesn't have time to be showing face to us little folk."</p><p>Jester nodded. "Because of Xhorhas."</p><p>Cy scoffed. "Always Xhorhas this and Xhorhas that. We've been fighting them for so long that no one even remembers what we're fighting about. I'm not sure what the king is so busy with when the Assembly does his job for him." He put the hats in a paper bag and set it on the counter with a toothy grin. "But what do I know? I sell hats. Five gold, please."</p><p>Jester took the bag and reached into her coin purse. She scooped up a handful of platinum and pressed it into Cy's waiting palm. He stared at it blankly, then back at her. Before he could speak, she ran out of the store with a thanks and a wave. </p><p>Jester skipped back into the streets, where the song and dance had lessened. As she got closer to the band, she could see how makeshift it was. A man in rags on the violin, a gaunt woman blowing into a flute, a little boy strumming a lute, a steadily drumming half-elf. All come together after a day of work to do what they loved. She pulled a trilby from her bag and dumped the rest of her coin purse into it, placing it in front of them. Smiling as the music swelled once more with purpose, she disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>Jester crept up behind Fjord with his hat, and with a leap she landed it on his head.</p><p>"Captain," Jester said, dropping into a mock curtsy as he turned.</p><p>He felt at the enormous pirate's hat, brim lined with gold foil and a rainbow feather peaking out on top, and grinned. "It's been a while. What did you get for yourself?"</p><p>She pulled out a pink and purple hat with points of fabric pulling downward, bells jingling as she put in on with a flourish. A jester's cap. Fjord nodded with approval.</p><p>"Fitting."</p><p>Jester gave him a jingle and ran back through the crowd in search of Caleb. She found him far from the dancing, seated on a stone as two little girls braided his hair. Jester knelt close to them, whispering conspiratorially.</p><p>"Do you know what would make him look even better?"</p><p>She retrieved the final item left in the bag, a silver tiara encrusted with bits of colored glass, and slid it onto Caleb's head. The girls giggled with glee and ran off. He looked at her curiously as she pulled him to his feet.</p><p>"You went hat shopping."</p><p>"And you've been sitting here in the dirt. Come and dance!"</p><p>He looked at her with wide eyes, holding his hands up defensively. "Nein, I can't! The last time I danced was for learning the waltz in school."</p><p>"Then let's waltz."</p><p>Jester placed his hand on her back and held the other. She touched his shoulder lightly and guided him through the steps. One, two, three, one, two, three. He was stiff and shy, but his body quickly remembered its lessons and settled into a graceful rhythm with her. The band changed their song to a rising and falling melody. Others tried to match Caleb and Jester's dance with their own enthusiastic movements. The streets of the Mudtop Ward became a poor man's ballroom, filled with couples swaying in time.</p><p>Almost too soon, the song came to a close. Caleb's touch lingered on her back, her hand stayed clasped in his. Finally, he pulled away.</p><p>"Um, thank you for leading me. You are an accomplished dancer, Genevieve."</p><p>She could see a slight flush rising up his neck, his ears reddening. "Jester."</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"You can call me Jester. If you want, my friends do."</p><p>He finally met her eyes. They were so blue, like her own coloring was dissolved in them. At that second, it definitely felt like she could melt under his gaze. "Of course. We should begin heading back to the castle."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Jester ran into the crowd and grabbed Fjord, and the three of them made their way back to the carriage. Caleb didn't speak the whole ride back, except to point at the Chantry of the Dawn. Jester had seen the massive cathedral to Pelor twice now, but not like this. The setting sun shone through the tall windows of stained glass, illuminating the detailed carvings and sculpted arches with a mosaic of color. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and yet the location of her future wedding left a bitter taste in her mouth. A reminder of her duty, despite what her mind and heart said otherwise.</p><p>When they reached the castle, Jester thanked Caleb and quickly excused herself to her room. She tossed her hat onto a bedpost before mashing her face into a pillow. Was it too late to back out of it all? How was she supposed to marry a man that wouldn’t even meet her, much less meet his own subjects? There was still so much world left to see, things left to experience. <em>And people left to know.</em> She could almost feel Caleb's hand in hers, sweeping her smoothly through the mud and stones.</p><p>No. Just because he was gentle and kind didn't mean she should have a fondness for someone she barely knew. But, she <em>did</em> know him more than her future husband. Jester reached for the glass of water on her nightstand, her hand grasping blindly as she pushed her feelings aside. She lifted her head as she only touched wood. The room had been cleaned while she was gone. The objects on the nightstand were cleared away, the bed had been made, the floor swept, and the dress from last night was hung in the closet. Jester frowned, something in the air making her skin prickle. The lid of her jewelry box was off-center, and she could see the corner of her sketchbook peek out from her bag when it hadn't been touched since she arrived. She stepped out into the hall and Vidala scurried over, carrying a basket of laundry.</p><p>"Yes, my lady?"</p><p>"Has anyone been in my room while I was gone?"</p><p>Vidala shifted the basket onto her hip. "Just one of the housemaids. Did she do a poor job of cleaning? I'm so sorry, she's new and..."</p><p>"She did fine. Can you describe her?"</p><p>Vidala stared, not convinced that she wasn't in trouble. "Dark skin, brown hair that's kind of shaved on the sides," She demonstrated with her free hand. "Lean, very strong. Her name is Beau."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quarantine means I have no excuse not to write, yet I still find ways to procrastinate ;)))<br/>(fr tho stay home and stay safe)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester set the half-empty wine bottle back on the vanity. She watched the formerly white rug to saturate with deep purple, realizing she didn't know where exactly she was going with this plan. A few seconds passed before she stepped out into the hall.</p><p>“Vidala?”</p><p>The elven maid, as usual, rushed to the sound of her voice. Jester smiled sweetly.</p><p>"I spilled some wine and I don't want it to stain."</p><p>"I'll soak it right away, my lady." She approached the door, Jester intercepting her path.</p><p>"You're busy pressing my clothes, I don't want to overwork you," she said quickly. "Can you send the maid that cleaned my room earlier? She did such a good job."</p><p>Vidala looked at her, bemused, but did as she asked. Within a minute, Jester could see copper skin and a gray uniform slip out of a servant's entrance. Just as she suspected, it was the same maid she had seen from the balcony at the party.</p><p>“Princess,” Beau said as she approached, bowing slightly.</p><p>Jester stepped aside, allowing her to enter the room under her intent gaze. Beau knelt before the stain and pulled a small jar from her pocket. She uncorked it, letting the room fill with a sharp acidic scent, and poured it over the spill. She then pressed a wet cloth over the quickly disappearing stain.</p><p>Jester began pacing the room, inspecting Beau's flexing arms pressing into the rug. She had spent her entire life around maidservants. Beau's muscles were too toned and purposeful, her hands were weathered but in the wrong places. This was a fighter. Jester chewed on her bottom lip, forcing herself to tear her eyes from the woman's impressive arms and speak.</p><p>"Where do you hail from, Beau?"</p><p>Beau lifted her eyes from her work upon hearing her name but didn't stop. "Alfield. My parents were farmers."</p><p>"Oh, I passed by Alfield on my way here. Did you like living there?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"What about the lake? It was quite beautiful."</p><p>Beau paused. "Yeah, it's okay."</p><p>"Oh, now that I think about it, I don't believe Alfield has a lake. I must have it mixed up with another town." Jester stared at Beau evenly, hoping her face would betray being caught in a lie. To her annoyance, Beau continued on the rug, giving no reaction.</p><p>"My mistake. It's been some time."</p><p>Jester paced more violently. "Vidala said you were new to the castle. What did you do before?"</p><p>"Odd jobs."</p><p>"And what brought you here?"</p><p>"It paid more." Beau rose, a faint outline of discoloration the only tell that anything had once marred the rug. She gave a two-finger salute and began walking out of the room.</p><p>"You're irreverent for a housemaid," Jester huffed.</p><p>Beau paused at the doorway, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lip. "And you're curious for a princess. If this interview is over, I have some other chores to attend to."</p><p>Jester crossed her arms. "Is hanging out on windowsills one of them?”</p><p>Beau’s cocky smile faded. "What?"</p><p>Seeing her caught off guard brought a triumphant grin to Jester’s face. “I saw you searching someone’s room yesterday, and I know you searched mine today. What were you looking for?"</p><p>"You must be confused. I'll take my leave now," Beau said as she quickly slipped out of the room.</p><p>"Hey, wait!"</p><p>Jester went after her, grabbing her wrist. Beau broke her grasp with ease. But instead of running, she took Jester's arm and spun her back into the room. Jester's gasp was caught in her throat as Beau pushed her against the closed door.</p><p>"I..." Beau paused, choosing her words carefully. "I really need you to not scream right now. But if you do, I can get off castle grounds before anyone even hears. Just so you know."</p><p>Jester tried to quiet her racing heart. "Who the fuck are you?"</p><p>Beau shook her head, releasing Jester's arm. "Nope, you get one question. You asked what I was looking for. Information. What Nicodranas has to gain from allying itself with the Empire and vice versa."</p><p>"And you think I know?"</p><p>"You <em>are</em> the princess."</p><p>"But what..."</p><p>Beau held up her finger. "Nooope. Great meeting you, princess. And seeing as my cover is blown, this is goodbye too."</p><p>Jester leaned against the door, flipping the latch. "You said you wanted information. How about a trade? A secret for a secret."</p><p>Beau ran her eyes over Jester, mulling over her lack of options, and shrugged. "Sure," She sat on the vanity stool and crossed her legs. "You go first."</p><p>"I...I don't want to marry King Dwendal."</p><p>Beau rolled her eyes. "Not good enough."</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>"You were too eager to give it up. Tell me something worth my time."</p><p>Jester fiddled with the corner of her sheets, thinking. She only had one real secret, and it was now or never. "I'm involved with some stolen goods merchantry and black markets in Nicodranas. But it has nothing to do with the Empire and I don't know what King Dwendal wants with me."</p><p>Beau nodded slowly with approval. "So the princess isn't just a pawn in a fancy dress. About time we have some competent royalty."</p><p>"Your turn. Who are you?"</p><p>She ran her fingers through her hair and winked slyly. "I'm Beaureguard. Your turn."</p><p>"You know that's not what I meant. And I don't have any other secrets."</p><p>"Then I guess our game is over."</p><p>Jester clenched her teeth. This woman was toying with her. She was so arrogant, nonchalant. She needed to be taken down a peg. "I'm not sure who you work for, but I don't think you're very good at your job."</p><p>Beau, who had begun to rise, froze. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"You've been at the castle for gods know how long and you clearly haven't found anything useful. And like you said, you just got your cover blown by a little princess. So I hope you enjoy going back to your leader empty handed."</p><p>Beau let out a short bark of a laugh. "I don't think they would have made me an Expositor if I were bad at my job."</p><p>Jester inspected her nails. "I'm just saying, next time leave the espionage to someone else. You seem like the type who excels at hitting things first and asking questions later. I certainly wouldn't hire you again."</p><p>Beau knew she should leave, but she had never been good at holding her tongue. "Well, thank Ioun that you're not my boss."</p><p>Ioun. The Knowing Mistress. She had heard that name just the night before, from the mouth of High Curator Yudala Fon. That would explain the strength, the dexterity, the search for knowledge. "Goodbye, Beauregard. Send the Cobalt Soul my regards."</p><p>A nearly imperceptible frown, a furrowing of the brow. Intelligent blue eyes glaring through purple ones just as clever. Then a wide grin. "You're good." Beau sat back down. "You'd probably make a pretty good monk."</p><p>"You'd make an <em>awful</em> princess. Sometimes the best retort is to smile and maintain your composure."</p><p>"Maybe you could teach me."</p><p>"And why would I do that? If anything, I should go report you to the Assembly right away."</p><p>"You trust the Assembly?"</p><p>"Shouldn't I?"</p><p>"I make it a habit not to trust anyone. But I think we could work something out." Beau brought her knees up and leaned her arms across them cooly. "You don't rat me out, and I'll tell you everything you need to know. And if you learn some other shit from Widogast or the Assembly, run it by me. Deal?" She stuck her hand out.</p><p>Jester hardly hesitated before taking it. Beau's palm was rough but warm, her grip strong. "Why does the Cobalt Soul have someone investigating the castle?"</p><p>"Sit down, princess, it's a long story."</p><p>Jester obliged, settling onto the bed. She looked at Beau with wide eyes, like a child preparing for a fairytale.</p><p>"The Cerberus Assembly and the Cobalt Soul have spent nearly a century doing a very purposeful dance on each other's toes. We check their power, they check ours, sometimes we work together and a lot of the time we fuck each other over. That's how it's always been. But in the last four, five years, the Assembly has gotten too powerful. It's started feeling like they <em>are</em> the crown. Now, after complete silence from Dwendal for years, he wants to secure Nicodranas."</p><p>"So there are ulterior motives for this marriage."</p><p>"Without a doubt. The Cobalt Soul sent me in to figure out what kind of game you and the king are playing. But you know nothing and I haven't even been able to get a glimpse of old Bertrand."</p><p>Jester bit her lip. "Do you think...is Caleb involved in this?</p><p>"He might know something, might not. He's new to the Assembly, and all I've really seen him do is follow Ikithon around." Beau shuddered. "Man, that guy gives me to creeps."</p><p>"What else do you know?"</p><p>"I have some suspicions, but nothing solid yet. I really need to go, the housekeeper's gonna be up on my ass."</p><p>Jester grasped Beau's hand, catching her off-guard. "I'm meeting King Dwendal tomorrow. What do I do?"</p><p>"Nothing. It's safer for you to just run with it, pretend you don't know anything. I'll watch your back." She squeezed Jester's hand and gave her a genuinely sympathetic look. "There's a lot still uncertain. Go have fun today and take your mind off things. If I knew I was getting married, I'd be out getting <em>super</em> fucked up."</p><p>"I just learned I can't trust anything or anyone, and you want me to go get drunk?"</p><p>"Hell yeah, why not?"</p><p>"You are chaotic for a monk."</p><p>"And you seem too restrained, princess. Prove me wrong."</p><p>Jester smiled, loathe to pull her hand out of Beau's. Something about her abrasiveness was comforting. Even though she left Jester with more questions than answers, Beau was the only person being honest with her. "I guess I'm having a bachelorette party."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>princesses really have incredible composure because if a stronk woman teasingly called me princess i would die</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy 4/20 enjoy this super long chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester let a few seconds pass before she knocked on the door again, this time more insistently. "Vandran!"</p><p>"Okay, <em>okay</em>," Fjord's muffled voice came. He pulled open the door. "What?"</p><p>"I have to tell you something reallahhhh," Jester covered her eyes. "Get inside and put some clothes on!"</p><p>Fjord was standing before her with just a towel around his waist, his skin still glistening from his bath. "Now hold on, a second ago you seemed real pressed for time!" He leaned against the doorway. "Why don't you talk to me out here?"</p><p>Jester felt her face grow warm. "Oh my gods."</p><p>"Did your bathroom come with as many bars of soap as mine? I didn't even know soap came in that many scents!"</p><p>"Someone is going to see you!"</p><p>He flipped back his wet hair dramatically. "Would that be so bad?"</p><p>"Being beheaded for flashing the future queen? Yeah, I think so!"</p><p>"Well, shit." Fjord let Jester in and quickly closed the door. He extended the folded room divider to shroud himself from Jester's view as he dressed. "I keep forgetting that you're someone else now," he grumbled, sticking his leg out to pull on a pair of trousers. "Fuckin Empire's got me watching the way I act around my own best friend."</p><p>Jester sat down on his bed with a sigh. "The Empire's doing all kinds of things, apparently." She started telling him about Beau, about the Cobalt Soul's suspicions and King Dwendal's mysterious absence.</p><p>Fjord finished changing in silence. He stepped out from the divider and sat beside Jester. "Damn, Jessie. What've you gotten yourself into?"</p><p>She threw her hands into the air. "I don't know! I don't want to step on the Assembly's toes and risk ruining the friendship between Nicodranas and the Empire. Besides, Mother will think I'm just trying to weasel my way out of this engagement."</p><p>"Well, can we even trust this monk? Should we try to investigate on our own?"</p><p>"I think we should try really hard to not draw attention to ourselves, at least until tomorrow."</p><p>"But rocking the boat is what I do best!"</p><p>"How about getting drunk? Maybe tonight, we just celebrate."</p><p>"Hell yeah!" He punched the air with glee. "Tusktooth and the Traveller are taking on Rexxentrum! Where are we going?"</p><p>"I have no idea. Maybe we can ask Caleb about some good bars?"</p><p>"Caleb?" Fjord wrinkled his nose. "Why are we telling him? He's basically the Assembly, he'll rat you out to his king in a second."</p><p>"He wouldn't do that," Jester shot back with unusual confidence, though she had no idea whether her defense was even accurate. "And I think I have a plan. If he comes with us, we could learn something."</p><p>"Now he's coming <em>with</em> us?" Fjord visibly deflated.</p><p>"We can get him really drunk and he might give us information. Then we'll know who to trust!" Jester said excitedly.</p><p>Fjord pursed his lips. "If you say so."</p><p>"Ooo, this is so sneaky! I'm going to go ask him now!" Jester raced out of the room without a look back at how deeply Fjord sighed. She stopped outside the room that served as Caleb's office and knocked on the door. "Hi!"</p><p>"Hello Jester," Caleb pulled the door open wider upon seeing her face.</p><p>"Are you busy?"</p><p> "Never too busy for you. What can I help you with?"</p><p>"I wanted to tell you that I had so much fun going into town today."</p><p>He bowed his head, smiling. "<em>Danke schön.</em> I hope you soon find Rexxentrum to be your second home."</p><p>"I just wish the tour didn't end so quickly. Vandran and I were thinking of one last night of revelry before I get engaged." She clasped her hands together. "Will you come with us?"</p><p>Caleb rubbed the side of his neck. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"Somewhere with drinking and music. Maybe some dancing."</p><p>"We have excellent stores of wine and ale right here in the castle. And I can call for a band,"</p><p>"There are eyes everywhere, it makes me nervous. I don't want anyone thinking less of me for having fun." Jester gave him a sweet smile. "Please, Caleb?</p><p>Caleb seemed to be teetering on the decision, but her pleading eyes pushed him over the brink. "I would love to come. And I can make sure this stays out of the castle's eyes. Meet me outside exactly one and a half hours after dinner."</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>"Hurry!" Jester clutched her cloak and dragged Fjord down the hall.</p><p>"What's the rush? We have all night."</p><p>"I don't want to make him wait."</p><p>Fjord rolled his eyes. They swept through the castle as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. Jester was reminded of a younger Fjord and her sliding through the freshly polished halls of the Chateau, falling over each other and laughing as they ran from the maidservants. She pushed down the wave of nostalgia as the pair managed to emerge unnoticed under the night sky of the castle gardens. All forms of plants grew in tidy rows, split by walking paths. A cloaked man stood behind a wall of roses overlooking the tall iron fence. He removed the hood, revealing the clean-shaven face and red hair of Caleb, and beckoned them over.</p><p>"Right on time. We have," He stared into space for a moment. "<em>Elf</em> seconds."</p><p>"Until what?" Fjord asked.</p><p>Caleb put a finger to his lips. The guard posted in front lifted her sword from its defensive position, slung it over her shoulder, and began walking away from her post. No one came to replace her.</p><p>"Shift rotations for the guards. The ones that watch the far side of the garden are always lax with their job." Caleb walked up to the fence. He whispered something under his breath and moved his thumb in an arc, a shimmering opening appearing in the bars. He stepped through, and Jester and Fjord silently followed him some distance away from the castle.</p><p>"I know of a place that has exactly what you are looking for. It was a popular destination for Academy students. But you and I," He pointed at Jester. "We will need to change forms to keep from being recognized."

Caleb lifted his hand and cast a disguising spell on himself. Fjord and Jester, who had watched the illusion take effect, could still see his true form under the rippling veneer. But to anyone else, he was a plain human with brown hair and forgettable features. Jester pulled off her cloak and did the same, her blue skin and horns disappearing behind a phantom image. </p><p>Caleb cocked his head curiously. "I was not aware that you were a magic user."</p><p>Jester smiled innocently. "We all have our secrets. Let's go!"</p><p>The three of them walked through the Tangles, a messy cluster of small streets. They passed a beautiful blue building with four short towers on each side. Two men in grey monk vestments stood outside, casually conversing but with a gaze that followed them. <em>This must be the Cobalt Soul library,<em> Jester noted. Caleb hadn't brought them by during the tour earlier that day.</em></em></p><p>Jester could hear their destination before they it came into view. The large tavern looked rather unglamorous, with vines of ivy spiraling down the cracked stone walls and a defaced sign out front. It began with "Leaky", and someone had painted over the second word and replaced it with "Nip". As they stepped through the front door, all of Jester's senses were hit at assaulted at once. The strong scent of alcohol, the sound of lively music, people dancing with even more bravado than in the streets of the Mudtop Ward. </p><p>Jester couldn't stop grinning as they slid into an empty table. This kind of energy, full of joy and chaos, that was where she thrived. A barmaid spun over, and Jester poured a handful of gold onto her serving tray.</p><p>"Two ales, two whiskeys, and a juice please!"</p><p>Fjord stared at her with wide eyes. "A night like this and you're not drinking?"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>The barmaid returned with their drinks. Fjord shrugged and toasted Caleb before they both threw back their shots.</p><p>Caleb sipped his ale. "We should pace ourselves if we want to take part in the Hour of Honor."</p><p>"What's the Hour of Honor?" Jester asked.</p><p>"It's not juice, I'll fuckin’ tell you that,"</p><p>Jester turned to see who had responded. A tall aasimar woman with dark skin and pale purple eyes sauntered over. She pulled a chair and sat down close to Fjord, who was having trouble taking his eyes off the low cut of her top.</p><p>"It's a weekly drinkin’ contest. My friends and I are the reigning champions. No offense, but you lot don't look like much of a challenge."</p><p>"You think you can drink me under the table?" Fjord laughed.</p><p>"There's a lot I can do under the table," She ran her fingers across Fjord's chest.</p><p>"What's the prize?"</p><p>"Braggin’ rights, some coin." Her fingers roamed lower. "And I'm sure I can come up with a consolation prize when you lose, half orc."</p><p>Jester slyly knocked her glass over and spilled juice into the woman's lap. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry!"</p><p>The aasimar stood up and stared daggers at Jester before turning her attention back to Fjord. "You'll be needin’ teams of three if you want to compete."</p><p>Fjord looked to Jester, begging with his eyes. She knew she should say no. If she got drunk, she couldn't be able to get answers out of Caleb. But there was also something burning and bitter brewing in the pit of her stomach that seethed at the way the woman butted into her night. She pulled out her hefty coin purse. "I'm in."</p><p>Caleb nodded as well. Fjord grinned and shook hands with the woman. The next hour was something of a red-tinged blur for Jester. The music lessened, the bartender called for challengers. The aasimar, Devi, leaned against the bar beside a dwarven man with a beard that touched the ground and a human woman that looked like she could break a table in half with one hand. Caleb and the dwarf came forward first, sitting down at a table in the center of the tavern. The contest began, the crowd gathered around them roaring as they drank. Caleb was far outmatched by the dwarf and quickly found himself staggering away from the table with a loss. Next was Devi and Fjord. Jester felt the beast in her stomach snarl as they flirted, tossing banter as easily as they tossed back tankard after tankard of ale. Finally, Devi daintily put up her hand and turned down the next drink despite the jeers from the crowd.</p><p>Fjord took a wobbly step out of his chair. "Did you let me win?"</p><p>Devi grinned. "I can't have ya too drunk to perform. Don't get too excited, Iliza is going to destroy your little friend."</p><p>Jester was shoved into the seat. The human cracked her knuckles as if preparing for a physical fight. The barmaid placed the tankards for them, and they were off. Jester felt her stomach rejecting even the very first sip, but she pushed through. She could hear the cheers as she got farther than anyone expected, but she knew she couldn't last. She took a breath. Iliza sneered at her. The room span.</p><p>
  <em>"Let's go, Jessie!"</em>
</p><p>Fjord's voice echoed in her ears. Jester made up her mind. She raised the umpteenth drink to her lips with two hands. But only Caleb and Fjord could Jester's left hand split away from her disguise spell and quickly cast mage hand, sending a fist into Iliza's stomach. The woman, who was in the middle of draining her tankard, made an awful gurgling sound before vomiting all over the table.</p><p>The room went completely ballistic, exploding into screams and calls as money exchanged hands. Fjord ran to her, lifting her hand into the air. Caleb also came to her side, though much slower and much drunker than Fjord. She leaned against him, struggling to stand. Across from them stood Devi, Iliza, and the dwarven man with looks of utter disbelief.</p><p>The bartender approached with a bag of coin. "Looks the Throat Crushers have been beaten by," He shoved the bag into Jester's hands.</p><p>"The Bridal Party!" Fjord bellowed, drawing cheers from the crowd.</p><p>As the raucousness died down to its usual level and the music swelled up again, Jester stumbled back to the table. As she sat down, she realized that Fjord’s hand was no longer in hers. She tried to look for him through her blurred vision. He was in the far corner of the tavern, standing too close to Devi, leaning too far in, smiling too much. Jester put her head on the sticky tabletop. Fjord could do whatever he wanted. Why did it even matter who he flirted with?</p><p>Jester felt a tapping on her head. Caleb sat down beside her, poking her and looking concerned.</p><p>“Do you need to throw up?” he slurred.</p><p>
  <em>”No,”</em>
</p><p>“I like your necklace.”</p><p>She didn’t lift her head. “Thanks.”</p><p>“I’ve seen one like it before. They protect against mortal wounds.”</p><p>“I don't know, it was a gift.”</p><p>“They’re really rare and expensive. Whoever bought it must care about you a lot.”</p><p>Jester looked up to find Fjord, but he was gone from where he stood before. She couldn’t see him anywhere in the tavern. <em>Fuck it.</em> She pulled off the necklace, opened Caleb’s hand and pressed the necklace into his palm.</p><p>“Can you hold this? The clasp is loose and I don’t want to lose it.”</p><p>“Oh! Um, alright.”</p><p>Jester kept her hand in his. She looked through the disguise spell over him and gazed at his arm, at the thin white scars.</p><p>“How did that happen?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The marks on your arm.” She touched them lightly. They were raised and in a fractal pattern, almost like irregular honeycomb.</p><p>“They’re from when I was sick.”</p><p>Jester inhaled sharply. “Caleb, you didn’t do this to yourself, did you?”</p><p>“No, I...I don’t know,”</p><p>“Did someone else hurt you?”</p><p>His eyes were hollow and distant. “I can’t remember. I was very sick.” He pulled his arm away. “Can we talk about something else?”</p><p>“Of course. I’m sorry if I was being nosy. I’m just...worried about you.”</p><p>He smiled. “Why are you worried about me?”</p><p>“You’re really nice,” Jester felt her face flush.  “Like, you made this trip nice for me.”</p><p>“You are going to make an amazing queen.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course. You’re smart, kind, generous. King Dwendal could not ask for a better bride.”</p><p>Jester rested her chin in her hand. “What is he like?”</p><p>“He’s...intelligent. He works hard and does his best to keep everyone happy.”</p><p>“Is that what the Assembly thinks or what you think?”</p><p>“Can those two things not be the same?” He stood up. “I’m going to get us some water,”</p><p>Jester realized there was a smile plastered across her face as she watched him go up to the bar. Caleb was so different than Fjord. He was soft. Smart, kind, generous. And maybe it was all an act to get her to trust the Empire but he actually treated her like an adult.</p><p>“Hey, <em>mädchen</em>,”</p><p>Jester turned around with a start. Iliza, the hulking human woman stood behind her. She spoke in a gravelly Zemnian accent.</p><p>“No hard feelings, but you are giving me the coin.”</p><p>Jester hurriedly took the pouch they had won in the Hour of Honor and held it out. “I cheated, I’m so sorry,”</p><p>“I know,” Iliza laughed. “I would have taken your teeth, but you are getting married.”</p><p>Jester nodded, still unsure if she was about to get hit.</p><p>“Marriage, it is <em>klasse</em>. Spending your life with the person you love.” She brought out her hand, making Jester flinch, and proudly showed a brass ring. “Me and my wife, almost ten years.”</p><p>“Congratulations?”</p><p>“<em>Danke.</em> That human,” She pointed at Caleb’s back. “He is to be your husband?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He is sweet on you, I can tell. His words show it. Not like your other friend who uses the body, eh?” She roughly elbowed Jester. “He doesn’t know Devi will make jerky of him. Enjoy your night!” Iliza walked away, laughing to herself.</p><p>Caleb returned with two glasses of water. “Was she...”</p><p>“Do you want to dance?” Jester interrupted.</p><p>“We’ll be quite a sight, the two of us can barely walk.” But he set down the water and took her hands as she pulled him into the swaying crowd. It was a far cry from their waltz earlier that day. Jester threw her arms around Caleb’s neck to prop herself up. His hands rested on her waist, on the strip of bare skin between her skirt and the hem of her blouse. She giggling as he gracelessly bumped into every table and chair in sight. After a few too many scowls from the other patrons, they retreated to the back.</p><p>“Stop laughing!” Caleb said, leaning against the wall and also cracking up. “I <em>told you</em> that you’re a better dancer than me.”</p><p>He was still in her arms, close enough that they could share a breath. The music and revelry fell to a full echo as her mind swam. <em>Last chance.</em> She pressed him into the wall and kissed him.</p><p>Caleb froze, his hands falling away from her waist. As Jester pulled away, she could see that he had dropped his disguise spell in surprise. His blue, heavy-lidded eyes were now wide awake tea saucers.</p><p><em>"Scheisse,"</em> he mumbled. "We can't...I...I'm sorry..." He started for the door.</p><p>Jester watched him, stunned as reality was just setting in. She raced after him. Caleb sat with his back against the stone exterior of the Leaky Nip, his cloak pulled over his face. Jester dropped down beside him, her head resting on her knees as she breathed in the cold night air and tried to steady herself. </p><p>"Are I going to get you in trouble?" she asked.</p><p>"Only if you tell anyone."</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"But I'll still know," he sighed. Caleb gazed up into the sky, speaking into the moon and stars. "I wish you hadn't done that. You've made things even more complicated than before. Don't sabotage yourself after coming this far."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I can't help the way I feel."</p><p>He laughed humorlessly. "You're just drunk. You don't even know me. My life is littered with secrets and mistakes that you are better off without."</p><p>"I like you. That doesn't mean I trust you."</p><p>He turned to face her with a pained smile. "Then you're wiser than I thought." The wind picked up, blowing the beginnings of a rainstorm over them. "I think it's time we return to the castle,"</p><p>"What about Fjord?"</p><p>"Who's Fjord?"</p><p>"I mean, Vandran."</p><p>"I think he's preoccupied for the night." Caleb helped her up and pulled his own cloak tighter over his face as they made their way back down the streets of the Tangles and into the Shimmer Ward. He again cast the arcane entry through the unguarded garden fence, and the two of them slipped into the castle through the servants' passages. As they walked through the narrow, dimly lit corridor, they almost collided with a quickly moving maid.</p><p>Jester squinted in the shadows. "Beau?" She excitedly dropped her disguise spell.</p><p>Beau, who had her head low in a curtsy to avoid being recognized, winced. She straightened out. "Princess Genevieve."</p><p>Caleb stepped away from Jester and nervously looked around for anyone else in the passages at this late hour.</p><p>Beau cleared her throat. "Mr. Widogast, if you don't mind, I can escort the princess to her room."</p><p>"Yes, of course." He turned to Jester. "Good night. And thank you for inviting me out." He hurried back down the passage and disappeared into one of the turns.</p><p>"Hi! I'm kind of drunk," Jester leaned into Beau's side.</p><p>"Yeah, I can tell." Beau raised a brow. "And with Widogast too. I know I told you to have fun, but I didn't mean <em>that</em> much fun."</p><p>Jester paused, then turned bright red. "We weren't going to do anything!"</p><p>"Hey, I'm not judging. It just scared the shit out of me to see him right after I searched his office. Let's get you to bed."</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>Trent Ikithon opened the front door of his manor, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Caleb? It's the middle of the night."</p><p>Caleb stood completely drenched by the downpour. The icy rain mingled with the hot tears that streamed down his face. He spoke in Zemnian. "I'm having second thoughts."</p><p>Trent grit his teeth. <em>"What?"</em></p><p>"There must be some other way to go about this. I can't keep lying to her."</p><p>"Not tonight, my boy." The words were laced with venom. "Don't sabotage yourself after coming this far."</p><p>"Please, can we talk?"</p><p>Trent grabbed Caleb's wrist tightly, bruising the pale skin between the scars. He dragged him inside, slammed the door, and cast Message.</p><p>
  <em>I need the artifact. I don't care what the Sanatorium says, have someone deliver it to my manor immediately.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know no one cares but i really need to complain about how it took me like 20 minutes to figure out how to fix some random formatting issue bc AO3 wants to punish me for my overuse of italics. also i <em>probably</em> should have split this into two chapters bc halfway through it gets ahahaha POORLY WRITTEN but whatever</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What an awful time to get ill," Vidala nervously voiced, holding Jester's hair back. "Do you think it's something you ate?"</p>
<p>Jester leaned over the bucket, steadying her breath. "It's just nerves," she lied, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.</p>
<p>"Are you sure I shouldn't call a doctor?"</p>
<p>"I'll be fin..." She retched again, spitting up what little remained in her stomach. Her clammy hands pushed down weakly on the cold bathroom floor as she wobbled to the sink and rinsed her mouth. She lowered herself onto the bed, swearing that she would never drink again as the room spun under her feet.</p>
<p>A loud knock came at the door. Vidala raced over and opened it slightly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, the princess isn't..." She was cut off by Fjord ignoring her and pushing his way into the room. He grinned, freshly showered and dressed.</p>
<p>"Happy engagement day!"</p>
<p>Jester winced as the words rang through her throbbing head. "When did you get back?"</p>
<p>"An hour ago. That was a fun conversation with the guards out front."</p>
<p>"Cool." An awkward silence filled the space between them as Jester busied herself with straightening the pillows.</p>
<p>"You must be really hungover."</p>
<p>She didn't look up. "Nope."</p>
<p>Fjord chewed on his lip as the conversation hitched again. "Are you mad at me?"</p>
<p>Jester met Vidala's eyes, not Fjord's. "Can you please give us a moment?"</p>
<p>Vidala glanced at Fjord warily before curtsying and hurrying out of the room. Fjord closed the door and scratched the back of his neck as Jester turned her attention back to anything but him.</p>
<p>"I know we didn't spend much time together at the bar,"</p>
<p>"There's a difference between not spending time together and you leaving me halfway through the night," Jester shot back, less fluffing the pillows and more beating them aggressively.</p>
<p>Fjord sat down on the bed and took her hands. "I'm sorry, Jessie."</p>
<p>Jester looked away. "Did you at least have <em>fun</em> with Devi?"</p>
<p>"It wasn't worth ditching you. I was drunk and dumb and trying to get used to not having you around."</p>
<p>Jester finally met his eyes. They were sad, sweet, begging for forgiveness. "You are so stupid."</p>
<p>"You still put up with me." He grinned, leaning into her. "I can't believe I didn't get to see you drunk!"</p>
<p>Jester shook her head. "I was a mess."</p>
<p>"Deface any buildings? Start a bar fight?"</p>
<p>"Maybe if you were there. Caleb and I just talked, danced a little. I..." she faltered, remembering the night before. "I think I kissed him."</p>
<p>Fjord dropped her hand abruptly, pulling back. "Sorry, you did <em>what?"</em></p>
<p>"Just a little," she said defensively.</p>
<p>"Oh my gods. Did he kiss you back?"</p>
<p>Jester flushed with embarrassment. "Well, no." She watched Fjord stand up and begin pacing the room. "It's not a big deal, Fjord."</p>
<p>Fjord grit his teeth. "It's not a big deal? Why would you do this?"</p>
<p>His questions were pointed, like someone admonishing a child. She didn't need to take this. Especially not from him. "What are you so mad about? I have to watch you mess around with girls all the time and I'm not allowed to kiss someone?"</p>
<p>"No one cares about what I do. You're...you're getting married!"</p>
<p>She shot up. "Did it ever occur to you that I might care? That I..." <em> get jealous, like you, want you to myself</em> "You know what, never mind."</p>
<p>Fjord clenched his fists, shaking in silence before he finally spoke. "Why him?"</p>
<p>Jester threw her hands into the air in frustration. "I don't know, I was really drunk! He was being sweet and nice to me."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nice?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Yes, nice. He didn't leave me to go sleep with someone," she spat, sinking down into the bed. "It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything."</p>
<p>"And what about when I kissed you?"</p>
<p>Jester's heart pounded in her ears. "What?"</p>
<p>"Did that also mean nothing?"</p>
<p>
  <em>A warm morning, salty sea air, the sounds of the bustling ports of Nicodranas. Fjord wiped the sweat off his brow as he finished loading the last of the crates onto the ship. He had always dreamed of being a sailor. The calls of the captain, the scrambling of the crew, the billowing of the sails. Jester stood on the dock, her dress blowing in the breeze as she said goodbye. He promised her that he would come back soon. The tusked grin, the press of his lips, the delight of a stolen kiss that never became anything.</em>
</p>
<p>"We were just kids," Jester breathed.</p>
<p><em>"I</em> was nothing. You were important, valuable, always destined to be someone else's." He ran his hand through his hair. "And I was still stupid enough to make you my whole world."</p>
<p>"Fjord, I..." The words stuck in her throat as she sat there, stunned.</p>
<p>"I'm in love with you, Jessie. I can push it aside for your wedding. But not for you to kiss some Empire bootlicker, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Jester stared blankly as he stormed out of the room. Part of her wanted to rush after him. But the rest of her was angry at him for dropping this on her, nauseous with a pounding headache, in yesterday's clothes, unprepared to meet the king, and just tired.</p>
<p>Vidala stood uncomfortably in the hall. "Your presence is requested in forty-five minutes, my lady," she said, holding a glass of an unidentifiable drink.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, I found it in front of your door. It came with a note," She set it down on the bedside table along with a slip of paper and quickly swept through Jester's closet, pulling out various articles of clothing. "I wouldn't drink it, I had a great-uncle whose husband's cousin's prostitute drank something they found on the street and..."</p>
<p>Jester sniffed the glass and almost threw up from the pungent scent. Alcohol, something spicy, and was there an egg sliding around in there? She pushed it away and instead read the note.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cobalt Moon. Trust me, it helps. Good luck today, we need to talk later.</em>
</p>
<p>Jester picked up the glass, raising it to her lips shakily. For better or for worse, she trusted Beau in ways beyond a hangover cure. Not many people she could say that about anymore, she thought, as she steadied herself and tilted the glass back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fjord is so OOC in this fic and it only bothers me slightly a lot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester linked her velvet-gloved arm with Fjord's. He was stiff as he guided her down the corridor. They stopped in front of two tall doors. Carved into the redwood were the owl, wheat, and crown of the Dwendalian Empire crest. Jester reached out to knock, but stopped and turned towards Fjord.</p>
<p>"Please talk to me."</p>
<p>Fjord stared straight forward, ignoring her gaze. "There's nothing to talk about."</p>
<p>"I can't leave you hurting like this," her voice cracked.</p>
<p>"I've <em>been</em> hurting, and it's no one's fault but mine." Fjord raised a fist and knocked on the door, slow and loud. Within an instant, the doors opened inward and revealed the throne room. Fjord dropped her arm and stepped back.</p>
<p>"Have fun, your highness." he said with a forced, empty smile.</p>
<p>Jester took a deep breath and entered the chamber. It was enormous, with a ceiling that seemed to go on forever. Lined up along the walls, beneath the banners and tapestries, were countless Crownsguard, holding their swords before them in defense and deference. In the far back were a number of high backed chairs centered around a large platform holding a tall throne that was currently empty. At the center of the room stood familiar faces: Ludinus Da'leth, Oremid Hass, Trent Ikithon, and the rest of the Cerberus Assembly. She quickly scanned the group for Caleb, but he didn't seem to be present. As she approached, Martinet Da'leth stepped forward.</p>
<p>"Princess Genevieve Lavorre of Nicodranas, it is my distinct honor and privilege to introduce you to his majesty, King Bertrand Dwendal."</p>
<p>The group parted to reveal a simple wooden table. At one end sat an older human man with long, dark grey hair and a thin beard. His robes were of the same rich crimson fabric as Jester's dress, the gold crown atop his head matched that of the crest. Jester dropped down into a long low curtsy, and when she rose King Dwendal silently gestured for her to take a seat across from him.</p>
<p>The second Jester sat down, two servants rushed to her side. They poured her a steaming cup of tea, placed large glazed bear claw before her, and disappeared just as quickly as they had arrived. The scent of food made Jester a little nauseous, but she was able to pick up an unexpected whiff of cinnamon.</p>
<p>"I heard that Rexxentrum pastries were not to your liking," Dwendal voiced. "So I asked that they be made in a Nicodranas fashion." His words, low but clear, echoed through the chamber.</p>
<p>"Your generosity is greatly appreciated, my king." Jester said, desperately trying not to bounce her leg. "The kindness you have shown me in your home is only matched by the kindness you have shown my home over the years."</p>
<p>The creases worn into his face lifted as he smiled. "Nicodranas is a valued ally, and the Empire would do whatever it takes to keep it safe and prosperous. How is Marion?"</p>
<p>"Queen Lavorre continues to be a strong leader and a wise mother. She sends her regards, and she would be here if she could."</p>
<p>"The agoraphobia still plagues her. How sad."</p>
<p>"There are many rulers who aren't often seen outside. I spoke to commoners and nobility alike, and they've both said your presence hasn't graced them in some time." Jester's nails dug into her palm. "Your highness," she quickly added, as she felt Dwendal's impossibly pale grey eyes burning through her.</p>
<p>"Observant, attentive to the whims of people," Dwendal settled back in his chair. "Your mother taught you well in the ways of a leader. How about your father?"</p>
<p>Jester blanched. "I, uh...The identity of my father continues to be unknown." She searched Dwendal's face. "Has the queen said anything to you on the subject?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately not. But it demonstrates that every sovereign is entitled to their secrets. I’ve been out of the public eye to get some personal affairs in order, as well as dealing with matters abroad.”</p>
<p>“Is Xhorhas truly that much of a threat?” Jester asked, leaning forward in her seat. "I've gone my entire life without seeing any signs of outward aggression."</p>
<p>"You're young, Genevieve. There's nothing wrong with it, I was around your age when I began carrying the weight of the crown. But there's a lot you don't yet understand. The legacy of my family spans centuries, and the only way we were able to survive, thrive, is by knowing when to act."</p>
<p>Jester narrowed her eyes. "You intend to make Xhorhas the next Julous Dominion? A new conquest?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Da'leth shoot a brief nervous glance towards Ikithon, who almost imperceptibly shook his head.</p>
<p>Dwendal laughed. "Imperialism and defense of our own borders are two very different things. Tensions between Xhorhas and the Empire have always been high, but we have worked hard to keep it in the shadows. The question you must ask yourself is this: when the time comes, are you willing to do what it takes to protect your people?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Jester chewed her lip. "But..."</p>
<p>"In these uncertain times, that is what Wildemount needs." Dwendal reached into his robes and pulled out an intricately carved box. He opened it, revealing a gold ring mounted with an immense diamond. "Will you join the Dwendalian Empire, fulfilling the duties bestowed upon you as a queen and my wife?"</p>
<p>The waiting eyes of the throne room were suffocating. Jester knew this moment was approaching, it was why she came here in the first place. But now that it was finally upon her, it filled her chest with dread. She pictured waltzing with Caleb and Beau tucking her into bed. Waiting on the docks of Nicodranas for Fjord to come home, breaking into a temple together to paint over the Platinum Dragon, wearing masks to the Chateau Ball so they could dance and prank the wealthy. Staying up late listening to stories of Darktow Isle, holding a knife to a smuggler's throat when he dared to threaten Captain Tusktooth, letting a rough little orphan into the castle at the dead of night because no one else got her like he did.</p>
<p>She pulled off the long glove with blurry eyes. "I accept your proposal, my liege."</p>
<p>The Cerberus Assembly were all smiles and quiet sighs of relief. King Dwendal took her hand and kissed it gently before he slipped the ring onto her finger. Jester let the tears fall and pretended like they were ones of joy. Servants poured into the chamber with glasses of wine. Jester was about to turn down the one offered to her when Dwendal spoke up.</p>
<p>"She doesn't drink," he said to a servant.</p>
<p>Jester cocked her head and almost took a glass in defiance when a hand slipped onto her shoulder. She flinched and turned to see Trent Ikithon behind her, grinning smugly.</p>
<p>"Congratulations, your highness," came his honeyed Zemnian voice. “And welcome to the family.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master Ikithon. I look forward to our paths crossing far more often.”</p>
<p>“Of course, of course. There’s just one small matter.” He waved Jester aside, a few feet from the others. “I knew from the second we met that you are an inquisitive one. Surely you’ve wondered why the king has decided to take on a bride so spontaneously.”</p>
<p>Jester surveyed Ikithon warily. “The question has crossed my mind.”</p>
<p>“He would never admit it, but he’s been ill for some time.”</p>
<p>She glanced at Dwendal. “He looks fine to me.”</p>
<p>Ikithon shook his head. “Clever bastard, he puts on a disguise spell whenever he goes out. Haven’t you noticed?”</p>
<p>Jester took a closer look at the king, and surely enough, she could see the dissonant shimmer of illusion magic whenever Dwendal took a sip of his drink. She cursed herself for not noticing such a familiar arcana earlier.</p>
<p>“To put it simply,” Ikithon continued. “The king needs an heir. Legacy and such, you understand. Though he would love to <em>savor</em> every moment of your company,” He licked his lips, sending a shiver down Jester’s spine. “It would be wise to expedite the process.”</p>
<p>“There is no magic that allows one to bear a child in less than nine months, Master Ikithon.”</p>
<p>He laughed humorlessly. “I would not dare discuss something so crude with my future queen. What we ask is that the wedding occur soon. Perhaps tonight?”</p>
<p>Jester’s blood ran cold. “Tonight?”</p>
<p>Martinet Da'leth, who had been standing nearby, came to their side. "It will be a nice, small ceremony here in the throne room. It may not have all the splendor that you've always dreamed of, but we can get flowers and decorations, and a seamstress can make a dress within hours."</p>
<p>Jester grit her teeth at his condescending tone. "And what of my mother?"</p>
<p>Da'leth blinked. "We wouldn't dream of commencing without her in attendance. Any one of us is skilled in teleportation, we can..."</p>
<p>"She won't come," Jester stared at Da'leth and Ikithon cooly. "It's far too short notice. You must give us more time to prepare."</p>
<p>Ikithon gave her a glib smile. "Yes, your highness. Tomorrow at noon, then."</p>
<p><em>No no no no no</em> "Perfect. If nothing else is needed from me, I'm going to go bid my king goodbye and begin preparations."</p>
<p>The members of the Cerberus Assembly parted as Jester stepped up to King Dwendal. She curtsied before him once more.</p>
<p>"Thank you, King Dwendal. Please come find me if you require anything."</p>
<p>"And you from me, my sapphire."</p>
<p>Jester tried to hide how hearing her mother's words from Dwendal's lips made her skin crawl as she exited the throne room. Fjord was no longer standing where he left her, and a member of the Crownsguard escorted her back to her room instead. She had just flipped the latch when Beau appeared, seeming to step out of the shadows.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Jester jumped. "Why would you do that?"</p>
<p>Beau perched herself on the vanity stool like a bird. "Mostly just because I can, princess. How was it?" Her eyes widened as Jester held up her hand, flashing the lavish diamond ring. "Holy shit! I should be calling you queen. How many platinum do you think you could get that thing?"</p>
<p>Jester sat on the bed, her head in her hands. "All the money in the world couldn't convince me to marry Bertrand Dwendal, and yet here I am doing it anyways. The wedding is tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck?”</p>
<p>“The Assembly tried to convince me it’s because the king is ill.”</p>
<p>“That would explain why he hasn’t been out.”</p>
<p>“I think there’s something more. They want to fight Xhorhas, no matter how much they say otherwise. This marriage is a way for them to drag Nicodranas into this mess.” Jester looked up at Beau, tears in her eyes. “But if I don’t marry him, I’m worried that my home will be in even more danger.”</p>
<p>Beau chewed on her lip and wandered to Jester’s side. She awkwardly stretched a stiff arm across Jester’s shoulder and patted her head with the other.</p>
<p>Jester wiped her eyes, laughing lightly. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Beau didn’t move. “Trying to comfort you? I’m not doing a good job, am I?”</p>
<p>“Have you never been hugged before?”</p>
<p>She pulled away. “In a nonsexual scenario?”</p>
<p>Jester met Beau’s eyes and realized she wasn’t kidding. “Thanks for the effort. What did you find in Caleb’s study last night?”</p>
<p>Beau frowned. “You’re not gonna like this.” She pulled out a scroll glinting with magic from her uniform pocket. “I made copies of all the papers I thought were important. You’re right about war with Xhorhas,” she said as she unfurled the scroll and pointed out portions of text. “The Empire’s already had troops stationed at Bladegarden for months now. They’ve also spent the last year funneling money into rebuilding the ruins of Draconia. If they acquire Nicodranas, they’ve got Xhorhas completely surrounded.”</p>
<p>“King Dwendal’s greed knows no bounds.” Jester spotted her name at the bottom of the scroll. “Go down more.”</p>
<p>Beau obliged, revealing a list in neat slanted handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Genevieve Lavorre<br/>
intelligent, observant, diplomatic, anti-war<br/>
loyalty to Nicodranas could convince her?<br/>
likes pastries<br/>
“Jester”<br/>
cares about all subjects (exploitable)<br/>
adventurous, childish, likes to dance<br/>
tired of being treated like she’s fragile<br/>
asks too many questions<br/>
doesn’t drink<br/>
takes risks<br/>
some magic knowledge</em>
</p>
<p>The next lines were heavily scratched out and made unreadable. The list finished with two hastily scrawled words.</p>
<p>
  <em>naive &amp; lonely</em>
</p>
<p>Jester pushed the scroll away in disgust and betrayal. “Caleb was studying me. I...I knew he was on the crown’s side, but I thought he was genuinely nice. Instead, he was collecting information on how to best exploit me.” <em>How could I be so stupid, thinking he just liked me?</em></p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better, he was also totally crazy. Look at this,” she extended the scroll and displayed nearly a foot of small messy sketches. They were all five-sided figures of varying sizes and shapes. Some looked to be curved or compressed, like different angles of one image. Over and over again, filling the space until the ink bled over and the parchment nearly looked solid black.</p>
<p>“This is just one. His room was filled with sheets of this stuff. Every desk drawer, on the margins other notes, even thrown into the fireplace. The guy was clearly losing it.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Jester snapped. “We are on the verge of pointless war and I have no one I can trust.” She waited for Beau to reply with something snarky but was met with deflated silence.</p>
<p>“I, uh, I need to leave the castle,” Beau finally mumbled.</p>
<p>Jester turned to Beau incredulously. “When?”</p>
<p>“Soon. Probably tonight.”</p>
<p>“Beau,” her voice cracked. “You can’t.”</p>
<p>“Princess, I gotta get this information back to the Cobalt Soul. They’re the only ones with a chance of stopping this.”</p>
<p>Jester threw her arms around Beau desperately. “Please don’t leave me,” she whispered between sobs.</p>
<p>“Just keep doing the right thing, princess.” Beau held Jester close to her chest. “We’re going to get you out of here, I swear.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter is titled *exposition and kill bill sirens*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester pricked up her ears at the loud footsteps down the corridor. She had been lying awake for hours, and while the main castle halls were bustling with last-minute preparations, this was the first sound that had broken her night's silence. She frowned and sat up as it stopped abruptly. <em>The last thing I need is an assassination attempt,</em> she thought, bright arcane energy pooling in her palm.</p>
<p>A man pushed open the door, his face dimly lit by the spell's glow, his expression inscrutable. "Hey, Jessie."</p>
<p>"Fjord?" Jester dropped the spell and instead rose to light the magical sconces. The room filled with a flickering warmth. "It's the middle of the night," she muttered.</p>
<p>"I know, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Jester looked over him warily. She didn't want to see him, but she didn't want him to leave either. "Are you drunk?"</p>
<p>"...No?"</p>
<p>She crossed her arms. "Don't lie to me, you stink of alcohol."</p>
<p>"I was drinking earlier, but not anymore." He stepped closer to her. "I wanted to be sober for this,"</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>Fjord slid a hand along her jaw, fingers curling behind her head as he kissed her. It was brief, gentle, and achingly sweet. Jester found herself breathless as he pulled away.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he murmured. "But I couldn't not..."</p>
<p>Jester stopped his words by pressing her lips back into his. Fjord returned the kiss enthusiastically, drawing her in deeper. She tangled her hands in his shirt as they landed in the bed, close enough to feel each other's heartbeats. His tusks bumped against her teeth but she couldn't care less, she just never wanted it to stop.</p>
<p>"We should stop," Jester pushed his chest away.</p>
<p>He sat up, giving her a playful pout that almost made her melt into him again. "Run away with me."</p>
<p>"You're an idiot."</p>
<p>"I'm serious. We can stage a kidnapping and I'll take you away to Port Damali."</p>
<p>Jester shook her head. "They'll find us."</p>
<p>"Then we'll go farther. Marquet, or Darktow. We can just set sail and never stop," He smiled, but his eyes were frantic. "Please come with me, Jessie, I can protect you."</p>
<p>For a moment, Jester imagined running away from all this. Tusktooth and the Traveller, ruling the high seas, trusting no one but each other. Meanwhile, her mother lived in even more fear and solitude than before. Nicodranas became either a pawn or a casualty. Xhorhas and the Empire pulled at each other's nooses with no one to cut them free. Jester knew she didn't have the power to stop it, but she also couldn't walk away. <em>I'm sorry Fjord, but who will protect them?</em></p>
<p>"We can't." She sighed, trying hard not to let her words waver. "Please, go back to what you were doing without me."</p>
<p>"I don't have anything without you."</p>
<p>"Well, I do. I have a responsibility,"</p>
<p>"To who? The king?"</p>
<p><em>To the innocent people who will die for greed and bloodshed's sake.</em> "It's so much more complicated than that."</p>
<p>"Why does it have to be complicated? Here's the simple version, I can’t let you wear my necklace and another man’s ring."</p>
<p>Jester grit her teeth. "I don't have your necklace, so there's one problem solved,"</p>
<p>Fjord leaned back, hurt. His eyes flitted from Jester's chest to her vanity to her eyes, soaking in the truth.</p>
<p><em>I need you safe and far away from here, even if I have to break your heart to make it happen.</em> "Go home. Stop thinking you have to protect me, stop thinking you know what matters to me, just stop thinking about me."</p>
<p>"Do you really mean that?"</p>
<p><em>No.</em> "Yes."</p>
<p>He exhaled deeply. "Goodnight, Jester."</p>
<p>The click of the closed door and the blown out sconces left Jester in silence and darkness once again.</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>Queen Marion Lavorre covered her mouth with her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You look so beautiful," she choked out.</p>
<p>"Oh, Mama," Jester fanned her face to keep her own tears from leaking out. She wore a white gown of lace and intricate beading that hugged her hips and swept the floor as she walked. Her horns were covered by a delicate veil and she held a small bouquet of red roses.</p>
<p>"My little sapphire is grown up," She straightened her own dress and linked arms with Jester. "I know this is not the path you would have chosen for yourself, but you bring pride to Nicodranas with your maturity and grace."</p>
<p>Jester felt how her mother's arm shook. "What about you?"</p>
<p>"I am proud of you every second of every day."</p>
<p>"No, are you going to be alright without me?"</p>
<p>Marion gave her a warm but sad smile. "If you are brave enough to venture out into the unknown, then so am I."</p>
<p>"Mama, after this wedding, I need to speak to you about something important." She tried to hide the worry in her tone, but Marion picked up on it right away. Jester backpedaled as her mother stared wide-eyed. "I don't mean to scare you. I just want to make sure you and Nicodranas stay safe."</p>
<p>"Parents should fear for their children, not the other way around." Marion nodded to the guards, who pulled open the throne room doors, and held Jester's arm tighter. "Let's get you married before I cry the rest of my makeup off."</p>
<p>Jester and Marion strode up the red runner laid out on the ground. At the other end, right before the throne, stood King Dwendal. He looked regal and imposing in black and gold, and Jester could see the telltale shimmer of the disguise spell she had discerned before. Jester bowed her head to him and gave a curt smile to the members of the Cerberus Assembly lined up behind him. Where there had been a wooden table the previous day was now a white stone altar. A priestess in the vestments of the Dawnfather stood before it with an open book, ready to begin.</p>
<p>Jester stood at the altar beside King Dwendal, half-listening to the priestess drone on in a foreign tongue. The diamond ring weighed heavily on her finger. Her gaze flitted around the room, subconsciously searching for Fjord.</p>
<p> <em>"You are coming to my wedding, by the way. No matter what it takes."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe if the queen of the Dwendalian Empire pardons me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Promise me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Alright, I promise."</em>
</p>
<p>It was better that he was gone. Beau too. She hadn't seen Caleb since the night at the tavern, hopefully he came to his senses and fled as well. What the hell was she doing? She couldn't stop a war with a marriage and a few spare secrets. The Empire was a sinking ship, and because of her, they would take Nicodranas with them. Jester's eyes landed on the broad banner emblazoned with the Empire crest. An owl for wisdom, wheat for prosperity, a crown of legacy. Seemed more like they lacked the first and sought out the second, hiding their ambitions with the third.</p>
<p>It was then that the ground began to quake violently. The clamor of the room combined with the cracking of wooden floors. The Crownsguard unsheathed their swords and took on defensive positions around her and the king. Jester, struggling to stay on her feet, tried to reach out to her mother. Before she could move, an enormous worm-like beast rose out of the ground, mere feet away. It sank back down after breaching the surface, and from the hole it created came beings of dark skin and white hair, wearing chitinous black leather armor.</p>
<p>Though the assault was quick, time seemed to move in slow motion. Two of the beings grabbed Jester and began dragging her into the hole. Others fended off the advancing Crownsguard. Her mother shook like a leaf as she hyperventilated, her mouth frozen in the shape of Jester's name. The room echoed with calls of <em>crick</em> and <em>Xhorhas</em>, interspersed with curses and shouts for help. The Cerberus Assembly formed a barrier around the king, casting spells and felling multiple attackers. Jester kicked and clawed, shooting out spells of her own. Martinet Ludinus Da'leth rushed forward, but she was pulled in before he could reach her. The last thing she saw before entering the darkness was King Dwendal crying out and collapsing as a heavy onyx dagger lodged itself in his chest. His visage shimmered and fell away to reveal Caleb Widogast on his knees, bleeding out on the throne room floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dun dun dun! Welcome to the halfway point of the story ;)))<br/>I hope <em>someone</em> is actually liking it because I'm going to keep writing regardless and there's still so much left to go</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hatch at bottom of the prison cell door slowly scraped open and a tray slid across the stone floor. Jester opened her eyes, her stomach snarling violently at the smell of food.</p>
<p>"Fuck you." She kicked the tray away, letting it join the pile in the corner. For the first time, she heard her captor sigh and speak.</p>
<p>"I know it's not a wedding feast," came the soft, low voice. "But you have to eat sometime."</p>
<p>"I don't <em>have</em> to do anything until I get some answers. Let me speak to your sovereign."</p>
<p>"The Bright Queen is preoccupied."</p>
<p>"Waging a war that I have nothing to do with." Jester lifted her stiff back off the wall and stretched. "What time is it?"</p>
<p>"It is difficult to tell, the sun doesn't rise in Rosohna. You've been here for three days."</p>
<p>Three days since the wedding dress she wore was clean, free of tears and grime. Three days since she was ripped out of the Empire's hands and placed in a lightless, magic-blocking cell somewhere in the depths of Xhorhas. Three days since she had seen her mother, since the betrayal of the false King Dwendal.</p>
<p>Jester perked up at the sudden sound of a man's voice, unaccompanied by footsteps. Through the hatch, she could see deep purple robes and black boots with about an inch of air between them and the floor. He spoke quickly in an unfamiliar tongue to her jailor for several seconds before switching to accented Common.</p>
<p>"Hello, Princess Lavorre. I was hoping you would join me in a...discussion of your circumstances."</p>
<p>"Will the queen be in attendance?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately not, but I have her ear."</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm your best, and frankly, only opportunity at the moment. Do you accept?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Jester replied without hesitation. Anything to get out of this cell.</p>
<p>"Excellent. Yasha here will escort you to someplace more comfortable. <em>After</em> you finish your meal. Goodbye for now."</p>
<p>Jester waited for the hatch door to slide down before scrambling to the back of the cell and eating with animal desperation.</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>The physician walked down the corridor with purpose, approaching the heavily guarded door.</p>
<p>Trent Ikithon rushed forward to meet him. "Will he be ready today?"</p>
<p>"As I said before, he's still healing. It was a miracle he survived the blade, but crick poison requires intensive care. Give him time."</p>
<p>"It's been days. What he needs is to be retrained."</p>
<p>"He is not in the right state of mind for whatever you have planned."</p>
<p>"I understand that you have a job to do," Ikithon, his teeth grit, tried to calm himself. "But I would wager that mine is a <em>little</em> more pressing. Caleb's mind is already so fragile. This kind of shock to his system, it could lead to years of work wasted. Especially since I don't have the Lux...the tools I need to help him. You must let me work."</p>
<p>"I see that my medical opinion holds no sway over the whims of the Empire. Grant me one hour with him, then you may do as you please."</p>
<p>Ikithon nodded and the physician passed by the guards, closing the door firmly behind him. The room was an austere grey with no windows. The only features were a small side table piled high with potions and poultices, and the bed. Caleb lay buried beneath the sheets. His skin was nearly translucent, his lips blue, his hair limp and stuck to his scalp with sweat. Still, he managed to push himself up.</p>
<p><em>"Herr Doktor,"</em> He gave a weak smile. "I think I am feeling better today."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" The physician stepped forward, his form shimmering with every motion. It fell away completely, revealing Fjord with his dagger unsheathed and held to Caleb throat. "Let's change that."</p>
<p>Caleb’s eyes widened as he shrank back. “Wh-”</p>
<p>"Anything louder than a whisper and I'll paint the walls with your blood. Tell me where she is."</p>
<p>"I don't know, I don't know, they took her away."</p>
<p>He leaned forward, shifting more weight into the press of the knife. "Where did they take her, you fucking bastard? How did you let this happen?"</p>
<p>"It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I’m sorry, I would never let Jester get hurt-" Caleb fidgeted as he spoke, playing with the necklace double looped around his wrist.</p>
<p>Fjord, inhuman in his fury, stared at the pendant. Two silver hands cradling a sapphire heart. He slammed the pommel of the blade into Caleb's chest of bleeding bandages, capturing his screams with a rough hand clamped over his mouth.</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up. You are going to take me to her. Right now."</p>
<p>"I can't," he groaned. "She's somewhere in the Kryn Dynasty."</p>
<p>"Use your magic to get me there."</p>
<p>"That's not how it works." The dagger's blunt end dug into his wound again, turning his words into strangled cries. <em>"Bitte, bitte! Ich schwöre</em> I want to find her too. I will help you, but I can't get you to Xhorhas." </p>
<p>"Fine," Fjord snarled. He pulled a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and threw it at Caleb. "Can you copy teleportation circles?"</p>
<p>Caleb unfolded it and looked at the sigils, then nodded meekly.</p>
<p>"Start drawing. If we end up anywhere but Nicodranas, it'll be your grave."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just remembered that to find out what happens next, I actually have to write it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the blindfold was removed, Jester squinted at the first bit of light she had seen in a while. The lamps were small but strong enough to illuminate elegant furnishings of black and silver. There were three others in the room. Standing at her side was the warden from her cell, Yasha: soft-spoken but apparently of enormous stature with a sword on her back to match. Across a writing desk sat a distinguished-looking drow man. And off to the side, blindfolded and bound to a chair, beaten and bloodied, was an expositor for the Cobalt Soul.</p><p>"Beau!" Jester tried to rush forward, but Yasha stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulders. She struggled against the ropes that tied her own hands behind her. "What did you do to her?"</p><p>The drow raised a silvery-white brow. "So you do know her, monk. We're already learning more than three days of interrogations."</p><p>Beau flipped her hair out of her face, looking at Jester with one black eye. "Hey, princess," she said, her voice gravelly. "Fancy meeting you here.</p><p>And you," She turned to the drow. "I gave your thugs everything already. If you thought putting us together would be the key, you're shit outta luck because she knows even less than I do."</p><p>"Perhaps. But when it comes to the fate of two nations, I'm in no rush. Yasha?"</p><p>The guard pulled a chair, pushed Jester down into it, and slit Jester's bindings with the edge of her sword. She did the same for Beau before standing at the door.</p><p>He clasped his hands before him. "You two are in an uncomfortable position. Princess Lavorre, you are a hostage that apparently the Empire isn't particularly interested in getting back at the moment. Beauregard seems to have nothing we don’t already know. As it stands, you hold no worth to the Dynasty. But,"</p><p>He lifted a finger and drew sigils into the air. The lamps around the room began to one by one glow blue, with bright threads stretching between them, creating a circle around the four. "Perhaps if we are all able to be honest with each other, we may collectively fill in the blanks. State your name and where you were born."</p><p>"Genevieve Lavorre, Nicodranas,” Jester hesitantly voiced. Her words echoed, like they were spoken into a larger, emptier space. Yasha didn’t seem to be able to hear. A green hue washed over the lights.</p><p>"Beauregard Lionett, Zadash." The lights reddened. "Just checking. Kamordah," she said, gazing intensely at the lamps confirming her response. "Why I couldn't just do this first instead of getting the shit kicked out of me?"</p><p>"I cannot force you to speak the truth if you are unwilling. This is your security that my intentions are true." He sat up straight, leaned forward.</p><p>"My name is Shadowhand Essek Theylss. I am a senior figure in the Kryn Dynasty. But, I also bear no ill will to the people of the Empire. This conversation is at my own discretion."</p><p>Beau rolled her eyes. "Oh good, he doesn't want to kill us on sight. Let's tell him everything!"</p><p>"You would be surprised how unpopular an approach of diplomacy seems to be these days. On both sides."</p><p>Jester couldn't even focus on Theylss' words. She dragged her chair closer to her ally, skimming Beau's injuries with a soft touch. "Why are you here? I thought you went back to the Cobalt Soul."</p><p>"I did. Went back, debriefed, and was about to be sent off on a new assignment in Bladegarden. But, I don't know, I just couldn't leave. Wanted to check up on you one last time, see how you were holding up after the wedding."</p><p>"You came back for me?"</p><p>"Yeah." Green light masked the slight flush creeping to her cheeks. "Well, I tried to. The castle was too high security for me to get in, so I was skulking around the Candles. You know, the estates surrounding the castle, where the Assembly lives. That's where I got picked up,” She shrugged. “Wrong place at the wrong time.”</p><p>"So there were two Kryn invasions. A smaller one on the Assembly's homes, and a larger one in the castle to kidnap me and assassinate the king."</p><p>Beau stopped rubbing the back of her neck and stared at Jester. "The king is dead?"</p><p>"Well, a masquerading Caleb Widogast is dead. I don't think the true King Dwendal has played a role in all this in a very long time."</p><p>"Wow....I don't...fuck, I'm sorry, Jester."</p><p>"Why are you sorry? He lied to everyone, betrayed me. I don't care that he had to pay the price." </p><p>Lamps as red as flares. Jester quietly sighed, letting Beau slipp her hand into hers.</p><p>Essek's eyes flicked between them. "This Widogast, you knew him?"</p><p>"I guess I never really did. He was a mage and ward of the Cerberus Assembly. More of a pawn than anything. But he was kind to me. Sweet, bright, a little broken. They must have had something over him, or be controlling him somehow, I knew he wasn't all there at times."</p><p>Beau spoke slowly, puzzling it out. "So for who knows how long, the Assembly has used Dwendal as a figurehead and controlled all of the Empire's operations. They were in a rush to marry him to you, princess. Maybe it's a good thing that you were kidnapped."</p><p>"Maybe. Shadowhand Theylss-" Jester turned to face him.</p><p>"Please, call me Essek,"</p><p>"Essek, Xhorhas and the Empire have avoided outright conflict my entire lifetime. I always thought that, if it ever came to it, Dwendalian expansion would set off the powder keg. Yet it was the Dynasty that made the first move. What prompted such a blatant act of war?"</p><p>The realization began to set in with those words. They were at war. Possibly for days now. Wildemount was at war with itself, tearing itself apart like a cloth pulled from two sides. How was Nicodranas? How uncomfortable was neutrality, awaiting inevitable tragedy on their own shores with bated breath? Did their queen assuage their concerns? Did Marion inspire hope, prepare for bloodshed, or lie away their fears? Did her mother even make it out of Rexxentrum the day she was taken?</p><p>Essek lifted his palm and created a floating image with arcane light. "Do you recognize this object?"</p><p>Beau and Jester both leaned forward, then shook their heads. It was a three-dimensional geometric shape with twelve faces. From the sides protruded two handles. Something on the inside, some kind of spark, flickered and flashed.</p><p>"In order to create a civilization, one needs common elements to bring its beings together. Language, government, a monetary system. The Kryn Dynasty united its people with religion. They projected their own stories, of being scattered about Xhorhas and scrounging through unforgiving ruins, onto the Luxon. A bodiless deity that embraced the cold, godless world and brought light. Faith in this Luxon gave the Dynasty a reason to hold together, sharing values and tales of creation.</p><p>In the 540s PD, the inhabitants of the Marrow Valley discovered a dodecahedron that the Kryn believed was the Luxon of their scripture. The Dynasty saw it as their divine right to possess this artifact. However, the Dwendalian Empire, who had taken the Marrow Valley in their imperialist fervor across Wildemount, were not willing to give it up. This was the beginning of a three hundred year conflict between the two nations. The Dynasty wants to revere it for worship, the Empire wants to study it for power. The Luxon has exchanged hands countless times, passed between sides, creating momentary peace or bloody violence wherever it lands. The times we find ourselves in are not an explosion but kindling to revive an ever-burning fire."</p><p>Jester sat with her mouth stupidly agape. If she dragged her eyes away from Essek, she would see that Beau did the same. She managed to speak with what little air lived in her lungs. "Do you have the Luxon?"</p><p>"The Empire believes we do. There lies a perplexing issue,"</p><p><em>"That</em> wasn't the perplexing part?" Beau sputtered.</p><p>"We've seen the Luxon's last location. Devout acolytes, consecrated through intense meditation, can sense the Luxon when in use. The Empire quickly learned that this can be countered by wards and shrouding magic, so these glimpses are rare. But five days ago, it was sensed in an estate outside Castle Ungebroch. The Kryn assault was a two-pronged approach. Your kidnapping, Jester, was a distraction. It was also an attempt to throw the Empire into a power vacuum and minimize immediate retaliation, which was foiled by the existence of a not-quite king. The second invasion was smaller, stealthier: go to the last known location of the Luxon and retrieve it. We recovered papers of the Cerberus Assembly, magical items of all kinds, a monk. No Luxon."</p><p>"Fuck ME," Beau shook her head. "We're at war over a giant glowing dice that potentially neither side has."</p><p>"Yes, that sums it up."</p><p>"Do you happen to know which Assembly member's home the Luxon was found in?" Jester asked.</p><p>Essek frowned. "Trent Ikithon. I know the name quite well for all the wrong reasons. But I doubt it was kept there permanently. Likely brought from a secure location for purpose."</p><p><em>Ikithon. Why did he need the Luxon? And more importantly, where was it now?</em> Jester rubbed her temples. "What could a rogue agent do with the Luxon?"</p><p>"If they learned how to harness its strange arcana, anything. One could bend time, space, matter to their will. Transform the body, control the mind. This is why I believe in studying the Luxon over the fruitless ventures of religion," Essek pursed his lips. “Anyways,”</p><p>He flicked his fingers, dropping the spell that laced glowing threads between the lamps. "It's time you returned to your places."</p><p>Jester sat up. "What? Essek, you can't send us back. We need to work together, make a plan."</p><p>"This conversation was a gift, not an invitation. I can attempt to plead your case to the Bright Queen in the future. Yasha, I don’t think I need to tell you that this never happened."</p><p>The guard nodded. Her sword's razor edge glinted in the light, persuading Beau and Jester to sit still as she rebound their hands.</p><p>"Please," Jester pleaded as the blindfold slipped over her eyes. "I know you're on our side. We can get out of here, find the Luxon, and stop this before more people get hurt."</p><p>"And I will take your intentions into consideration. But if you'll excuse me, I'm a politician and my nation is at war."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>all i know is overexplaining plot, eat hot chip &amp; lie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tray slid into Jester's waiting hands. <em>Who knows how much longer I'll be here,</em> she thought, glancing at the lines she'd scraped into the cell's wall. <em>Might as well keep up my strength.</em> "Any news from the front?"</p><p>Yasha sighed and leaned against the door. "The Dynasty has taken Talonstadt and Felderwin."</p><p>Two small villages, invaded and torched. How many innocent lives were lost?</p><p>"The Empire left them unprotected to build up their numbers. They know they must attack the Ashguard Garrison to slow the advance. This is going to get very bad, very soon."</p><p>Jester picked at her food, her appetite lost. "And what of the Menagerie Coast?"</p><p>"I know nothing, I'm sorry."</p><p>"When can I speak with Shadowhand Theylss again?"</p><p>"He's a busy man."</p><p>"I can help him. I...don't know <em>how</em> but surely I'd be more useful out of a cell."</p><p>"Genevieve," Yasha knelt beside the open hatch, the faded grey-white tips of her hair fanned over her weighty Kryn armor. "He's busy waging war, not making peace."</p><p>"You should have heard him in his office."</p><p>"I know what Theylss is like. He's more open-minded than other Dynasty folks. But he's still following orders, just like the rest of us."</p><p>Jester set her tray down. "And what do you think of all this?"</p><p>"It's not my place to say."</p><p>"Well, I'm asking you to say it anyway. You're big and strong, why aren't you on the front lines?"</p><p>"I hold no stakes in this fight. The Dynasty has been generous to me, but they are not my people."</p><p>"Who are, then?"</p><p>Yasha played with the bits and bobs hanging from the hilt of her sword. "There was a time when I roamed across Xhorhas with a tribe. This violence you fear, it was normal. I grew up spilling other children's blood for sport."</p><p>"But you're not with them now."</p><p>"I found a reason to stop fighting. And when I lost her, I...lost my reason to stay. I ran like a coward, found work in the Dynasty to guard the borders against beasts. But I told them I would not kill people, and they moved me to work the prisons."</p><p>"I don't think you're a coward," Jester slid closer to the warden. "It must have been hard to leave your home and come somewhere you don't feel like you belong."</p><p>"It was," Yasha said cautiously.</p><p>"And you don't want any part of this war. You're tired of conflict and probably even wish you could do more to stop it."</p><p>"Genevieve,"</p><p>"I know. I don't have much. But it's not just me. There's you, Essek, Beau, Fjor- I mean, other people that believe in peace and are just waiting for someone to make the first move."</p><p>"Do you truly believe that?"</p><p>"I have to,"</p><p>"And what happens when you fail? When you've exhausted your options and have nothing to show for it?"</p><p>"We'll always find another way, a new plan, a fresh source of hope."</p><p>"Or die trying," Yasha turned away, vigorously fiddling her sword's hilt. She freed a bracelet of worn leather braided with beads held it gently in the palm of her hand. After a few seconds of silently staring at it, she spoke.</p><p>"The Empire executed their Kryn prisoners of war today. And the Bright Queen plans to do the same."</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>"So if you want to get out of here, we need to do it now."</p><p>"But the others-"</p><p>"Can't save them. If you're going to be the hope that springs eternal, you need to stay alive above others."</p><p>"We're doing this? Together?"</p><p>Yasha stood up, disappearing from view. "Seems like it. Do you have a plan?"</p><p>"Never," Jester's heart raced. "Get Essek's ass in here."</p><p>It took nearly half an hour until Yasha's heavy footsteps returned, accompanied by the levitating Shadowhand.</p><p>"I hope this is important,"</p><p>The nonchalance in his voice made Jester's blood boil. "Where do you get off?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Were you going to let me get <em>executed</em> without any notice?"</p><p>"You weren't supposed to know about that."</p><p>"Why, so it's easier on your conscience?"</p><p>"No, because I just spent half the day convincing the Dens to spare you. The last thing we need is the Clovis Concord joining the war against us. Are we done here?"</p><p>"Not even remotely!" Jester exhaled deeply. "Essek, thank you for getting me not killed. Now please get me out of here."</p><p>He dropped to his feet, his black and purple robes swishing around his feet. "I'm sorry if you misinterpreted our conversation a few days ago, but let me make this clear: we are not creating some rebellion or engaging in an independent peace-making project. There isn't even a WE."</p><p>"But why not?"</p><p>"Because I'm a Shadowhand, not some trifling, ragtag royalty. The Kryn Dynasty, my people, are going to win this war. We'll recoup our losses and recover the Luxon while the Empire will fall into shambles. Maybe in time we'll lend a hand to the people of the Empire and become something better together."</p><p>"You can't make peace by killing, Essek!"</p><p>"You can't have peace without sacrifice."</p><p>"People are dying on both sides. And like you said, this conflict is an endless cycle. What are you waiting for them to resolve with this war that they haven't already done in 300 years?"</p><p>"What do you plan to do that's so different, then?"</p><p>"Nicodranas could be the third party to Empire-Dynasty negotiations. Or I could find the Luxon. I have <em>ragtag royalty</em> resources and connections. If there's any word of its location, I could follow up and bring it back to you."</p><p>"I'm honestly thinking of letting you go just to be free of your blind optimism," he mused. "Yasha, has she made a traitor out of you as well?"</p><p>"She is convincing."</p><p>"Quite. Please let her out so we can have a dignified conversation."</p><p>The cell door clicked, clanged, and scraped with a groan. Yasha put the key back on her hip and leaned on her sword. The leather bracelet was tied tight around her wrist. Jester stretched her arms and legs before rising. She held her chin high to meet Essek's eyes. He rolled them.</p><p>"This kind of bullshit is why I left the Lens. Genevieve,"</p><p>"Call me Jester."</p><p>"You are a fool of one kind or another. I am going to, against my better judgment, help you. Not because I believe in your cause, but because I've come to like you. Let me give you this advice: don't concern yourself with this war. If you find freedom, keep running as far as you can go. Maybe you'll survive."</p><p>"I can't do that. There is no more running away from our problems."</p><p>"It was worth a try. What do you want from me?"</p><p>"Can you draw teleportation circles?"</p><p>"Of course I can," he scoffed. "But there aren't any in Nicodranas."</p><p>"None that you know about."</p><p>"Fair enough." Essek reached into his robes and pulled out parchment and a bit of charcoal.</p><p>Jester took it, holding her breath as she drew the intricate design she knew by heart. She looked over it again and again, making sure it was perfect before handing it back. "One more thing. I need Beau."</p><p>"The monk? She's held with the other Empire prisoners of war."</p><p>"Which means she'll die with them. She got captured because of me, I'm not leaving her behind."</p><p>"You're asking an awful lot for someone who'll probably wind up dead within the week. Whatever, I'm already committing treason today! Should I serve King Dwendal's corpse breakfast while I'm at it?"</p><p>"Thank you, Essek. I know you my cause, even if you don't want to show it."</p><p>"Just figure out how to get to my office in an hour. If you get caught and my name comes up, I'll kill you myself." He rose back into the air, turned sharply, and was out the door.</p><p>What followed was the longest, most nerve-wracking wait of Jester's life. She paced the prisons furiously.</p><p>Yasha's eyes moved back and forth with her. "I've never been to Nicodranas. Is it nice there?"</p><p>"It's beautiful. The weather is always warm and the ocean is blue like...like sapphires."</p><p>"Are there flowers?"</p><p>"Not many, mostly the kind that grows in brush and sand. Beebalm, prickly roses, daylilies. When all of this is over, we can see them."</p><p>"I'd like that,"</p><p>Jester looked over at Yasha, watching her run her fingers over the bracelet. "Whoever they are, I'm sure they're proud of your bravery. They know you're no coward."</p><p>Yasha didn't say anything but she smiled, lightening the hardness in her eyes.</p><p>Jester waited for the moment she and Yasha stepped out of the prison threshold to cast a disguise spell. Her magic felt foreign between her fingers after days of unuse. Her form shimmered and became a tall, thin, nondescript drow in Kryn attire.</p><p>As they walked, Jester took in, for the first time, the stronghold she had been held within. The walls black and were decorated with dimly glowing fractals of silver, the ground laid with deep violet runners. Few people walked the halls, and those that did only gave the pair a glance and a polite nod before rushing off.</p><p>Finally, they stopped at the door to Essek's office. Jester reached out and cautiously pushed it open. No one was inside. The rug on the floor was pushed aside to make way for the teleportation circle drawn with chalk, one line unfinished and a stick waiting.</p><p><em>"Essek?"</em> she whispered, pulling the door shut behind her and Yasha.</p><p>"He's not here," A voice said from behind the desk. "Needs all the plausible deniability he can get." Beau popped up with a book, <em>The Courting of the Crick,</em> in her hand. "Did you know he keeps porn in his office?"</p><p>"Beau!"</p><p>"What's up, princess? And the big one," she grinned at Yasha. "We ready to blow this joint?"</p><p>"Hell yeah,"</p><p>They took their place at the center of the circle. With a deep breath, Jester dragged the piece of chalk across the ground in one final mark. She prepared herself for the flashes of arcane energy as they disappeared from unfriendly lands. But they never came.</p><p>Yasha opened one eye. "Are we there?"</p><p>"That doesn't...maybe Essek drew it wrong." Jester pushed Yasha and Beau to the side and knelt. "Just give me a minute."</p><p>She swept away the sigils and started over, sketching the runes with painstaking care. Beau went back to rifling through the desk drawers while Yasha stood by the door. Jester drew and erased, drew and erased, doubting her memory. It took several minutes and enough chalk dust in the air to choke someone before she was satisfied.</p><p>"Alright, this is it." Jester beckoned them to their former positions and finished the circle. Once again, there was no shimmering portal.</p><p><em>"Damn it!"</em> Jester dusted off her hands and cast Message. "Essek, it's Genevieve. The teleportation circle is broken or something. You need to get to your office right now and help us. Please."</p><p>There was a long pause before the response. <em>"Well, fuck. I'm on my way, PLEASE don't do anything dumb. And tell Beauregard to stop going through my personal items."</em></p><p>Jester sank into a chair dejectedly, relaying his words to the others.</p><p>"He shouldn't keep porn in his office if he didn't want someone finding it!" Beau countered. She shoved the book into a bag.</p><p>"Is it any good?" Yasha asked quietly.</p><p>"Meh. Too much history. We had a secret copy at the Cobalt Soul."</p><p>"Why was it secret?" Jester questioned.</p><p>"It's been banned in the Empire for like twenty years. Kryn assassin chick falls for this general she's supposed to kill and runs away with him. There's a lot of Empire propaganda in here, but the sex scenes aren't bad. And I can tell Essek got a lot of use out of it, there are little love notes on the margins."</p><p>Yasha frowned. "I've never seen Essek with a partner. You shouldn't steal the book if it reminds him of someone he's lost."</p><p>"I'm not stealing it, I'm-" There was a knock at the door. "About to give it back! Go let him in."</p><p>Yasha, unconvinced, lumbered to the door and pulled it open slightly. Then she froze, standing completely rigid.</p><p>"Is the Shadowhand here?" asked an unfamiliar voice with a Xhorhasian accent.</p><p>Jester and Beau exchanged glances, their eyes as wide as dinner plates.</p><p>"He...is not here," Yasha answered quickly, trying to close the door.</p><p>"Are you sure? I thought I saw him in there."</p><p>"He can't see you now."</p><p>"Please, it's a matter of great importance."</p><p>Several things happened at once. Beau dove behind the desk to stay out of sight. The drow woman in simple robes pushed through the door despite Yasha's protests. Jester made a split-second choice to grab the rug and roll herself into it.</p><p>"Shadowhand Theylss, the- why are you on the floor?"</p><p>Jester waved a dark hand. She cleared her throat, trying to sound approximately like Essek. "I'm...meditating."</p><p>"Since when are you religious?"</p><p>"It's an arcane trance. And you've interrupted me for what?"</p><p>"This came for you," A lavender scroll, tied with a gaudy rainbow ribbon and a strange wax seal. "And the Bright Queen requires your presence."</p><p>"Thank you. Leave me please."</p><p>"Uh, now. She was very insistent about that."</p><p>"I believe you were dismissed," Yasha said.</p><p>The woman sputtered offendedly. "You may outrank me, Theylss, but I take my orders directly from the Queen. Do you expect me to go inform her that you aren't caught up on your <em>beauty sleep?"</em></p><p>"No, no," Jester said hurriedly. "That's not what I-"</p><p>Everyone turned as the door opened again. This time, a drow man in heavy armor and wielding a crossbow entered. He paused, confused by the scene, before walking forward.</p><p>"I need to conduct a search for the escaped Empire prisoner, the monk."</p><p>Jester's heart pounded in her eyes as he neared the desk Beau was behind. She unfurled the rug she was in and cast Hold Person. The messenger began to back up, eyes flicking between her paralyzed comrade and the undisguised Jester. She touched her ear and shouted in Undercommon until Yasha grabbed her and yanked the magic earpiece device from her, crushing it in her palm.</p><p>"I should have known Theylss was up to something," she spat. "He's always been a traitor and a fool, ever since he fell for that Empire-"</p><p>"Now, now," Essek finally appeared at the door. He closed it, tracing an arcane lock into the wood. "Let's not bring up ancient history. Yasha, please knock her out."</p><p>Yasha obliged, smacking the women's head with the weighty pommel of her sword and letting her limp body fall to the floor. Beau jumped over the desk and scooped up the scroll, adding it to her bag.</p><p>Essek sighed. "This is unfortunate. The charm on the prison warden wasn't meant to wear off this soon. I suppose it was my mistake thinking anything in my life would go smoothly-"</p><p>"Essek!" Jester interrupted. "I can only hold him for a minute."</p><p>"Right. And with the cavalry coming, staying here probably won't be good for me. Congrats, Jester," he said dryly, letting a spell lace through his fingers. "Your little party has a new member."</p><p>Things seemed to move in slow motion. White light swirled around the four of them as the magic began to fade their view of Essek's office. The last thing they saw was the messenger, still somewhat conscious, managing to get reach out far enough to get her hands on the fallen crossbow. She pointed it square at Jester. Before she could let the arrow fly, Beau slammed into Jester's side, pushing them into Essek just as he finished casting Teleport. His spell almost dropped as his concentration faltered, but he recovered it and, in a blink of an eye, they were gone.</p><p>Jester was flooded with relief at their escape. The world around her began to rematerialized. They were laying in cold, hard dirt. Darkness shrouded the ashen trees. Everything around them was sickly and unnaturally still. She sat up. "Where are we?"</p><p>Essek frowned. "Not Asarius. We might have been knocked off course."</p><p>Yasha rubbed the dirt between her fingers. "I don't think we're in Xhorhas at all. That's...good, right?"</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not,"</p><p>Beau laid on her side in the dirt and chuckled quietly to herself.</p><p>Jester turned to her. "What the hell is so funny?" she snapped. "How you got us lost in gods-know-what forest?"</p><p>Beau laughed harder, holding her stomach. "No, it's not that,"</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"Oh, man, I miss Widogast. It's just," She could hardly get the words out. "How come every time someone gets close to you, they end up impaled?" She rolled over, wincing as she laughed, to show them the arrow buried in her side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter is so long and kind of a messy clusterfuck but so is my life rn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A glowing warmth emanated from Yasha's hands and washed over the wound. It didn't close, but the edges began to heal.</p><p>"She is lucky," said the aasimar, rising from Beau's side. "The poison doesn't seem to have affected her."</p><p>"Monk immunity, baby!" Beau winced as she tried to sit up.</p><p>Yasha pushed her back down. "But we still need to get her help." </p><p>Jester brought the strips of cloth she had cut from her wedding dress. She wrapped them around Beau and pulled it into a tight knot. </p><p>"Ow, <em>fuck!"</em></p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Are you still mad about what I said before?" Beau asked through grit teeth. "It was just a joke."</p><p>Jester got up and brushed the dry earth off her knees. "If you live, keep working on it."</p><p>With no teleportation spells left between them, the four began to trudge through the decaying forest. Essek lead, the hood of his robe drawn over his face. Yasha took on the rear. She kept one arm around Beau, who hobbled helplessly in the darkness, and the other ready to draw her weapon. Jester was between them. Her eyes darted through the trees, looking for a semblance of life, of danger, of anything.</p><p>She drifted closer to Essek's side, breaking the heavy silence. "I'm sorry,"</p><p>"Don't apologize for things that aren't your fault, it makes you an ineffectual leader."</p><p>"You've lost your job and your home because of us." She swallowed thickly. "And now you follow me on a mission that may not even accomplish anything, how is that not my fault?"</p><p>"I almost miss your sickening optimism. This is warfare. Now you fully understand the risks, that should tell you whether what you're fighting for is worth it."</p><p>"It is. I'm willing to die for this," She turned around, catching a glance at Beau. "But I don't want other people to die for me."</p><p>"It's not about you. No one is rallying around a child who spent her life on the beach, removed from the real world. The rest of us, we've lived through the Empire-Xhorhas struggle. You are our best option to choose peace with a finality that others cannot provide. I'm doing what I should have done many years ago."</p><p>The sting of condescension did little to assuage her guilt. Jester kept playing back the events that took place in Essek's office. A stupid, ridiculous series of events that she should have been prepared for. Fjord was a masterful liar; if he were at her side, they could have walked out the stronghold's front door without a second glance.</p><p>"That messenger woman, she said you've always been a traitor."</p><p>"I have been known to oppose certain Dynasty choices."</p><p>"They still allowed you to hold a position of power?"</p><p>Essek dropped to his feet. Jester hadn't even registered that he had been floating this entire time until she heard the soft crunch of feet landing on dirt. "Having a voice in Den Thelyss is my birthright. Being a Shadowhand was earned. Ten years of being cunning and ruthless, thinking I could enact change from the inside."</p><p>"Did you?"</p><p>"I've...made some mistakes in the past that marked me forever. I was weak, an Empire sympathizer. Rebuilding a reputation is exhausting work. Eventually, it was easier to just keep my head down and do my job."</p><p>Jester could sense his composure falter, like there were words on his tongue that he held back. As she contemplated pressing him for more, a silver glint caught her eye. She froze in her tracks and grabbed Essek's robe to pull him back with her. Beau and Yasha stood behind them, racing gazes on high alert. Jester silently pointed to a silver cable suspended by two trees. Tripwire. </p><p>They stood at the edge of a small clearing. Fallen trunks and large boulders covered with grey moss replaced the living trees, allowing pale afternoon sunlight to peek through. The strand traced across the ground and presumably formed a perimeter, though what it was surrounding was unclear. Essek knelt and examined the wire. Jester recognized the spell he cast to defuse the trap, sending a dull brown shooting down the length of the wire. She had done it herself many times, opening padlocked boxes and disarming charmed scrolls. Her knowledge of unsavory wares also told her that this tripwire was of Empire make. They were in the Empire.</p><p>Essek rose and gave the group a silent look. <em>What now?</em></p><p>"Rocks."</p><p>Jester turned to Beau. "Yes, we see the giant boulders." The sunlight dappled them in a way that wasn’t quite natural.</p><p>"No, you dick. Get me some rocks. Little ones."</p><p>Jester swept the floor and came up with a few small pebbles, which she dropped into Beau's palm. The monk grimaced as she straightened out. Her bindings were wet with blood, red blossoming through the white cloth. She squinted, human eyes adjusting to the new light, and threw a rock at the closest boulder. It passed through and landed in the dirt. She threw another, this time high, and it stopped in mid-air before falling. Three or four went flying upwards and rained down, some bouncing off or rolling down an unseen structure while others passed through the logs.</p><p>It was a cloaking spell. The phantom image of standard forest fare was hiding an encampment of some sort. Satisfied with herself, Beau stepped over the inert wire and called out. "Hello?"</p><p><em>"Beau!"</em> Jester watched, horrified, as she walked into the clearing.</p><p>"Anyone home?" Beau reached out and touched a wall. She began to see through the magic, her senses adjusting to what was truly there. It was a small wooden hut, with ragged cloths covering the windows and small peepholes carved all over. Beau put her face against one of them, trying to peer in, which a crossbow bolt sank into the space right beside her head.</p><p>She jumped back. "Fuck off, I've already been shot today!"</p><p>Essek, Jester, and Yasha turned to the woods behind them. Something, or someone, scrambled through the trees, light and impossibly fast.</p><p>"We mean no harm," Yasha said calmly, lifted her hands off her weapon and holding them up.</p><p>
  <em>Empire?</em>
</p><p>The voice was shrill and grating. "Hello?" Yasha swiveled around, trying to gauge where it came from. There was no movement in the branches. The others stared at her, confused and worried.</p><p>
  <em>Are you from the Empire? You can reply to this message.</em>
</p><p>The creature was speaking directly into her mind. Yasha paused, trying to think of what answer was the least likely to get them killed. She settled on the truth.</p><p>"No, we are not."</p><p>
  <em>You don't sound Empire. How did you get here?</em>
</p><p>"Yasha?" Jester crept up to her side. "Do you hear something?"</p><p><em>She doesn't sound Empire either.</em> There was an almost imperceptible hint of relief in the voice. <em>Go away.</em></p><p>"We need help getting out of this forest. And my friend is injured."</p><p>
  <em>That one is Empire. I'm giving you one chance to leave alive.</em>
</p><p>"She's our friend and she needs aid." Yasha didn't flinch as another bolt came flying from the trees and into the ground beside her foot. "We are not allies of the Empire. Help us and we can help you in return."</p><p>The creature scuttled through the trees so quickly that it was as if she had disappeared and emerged on the other side of the clearing. Another blink and suddenly she was in the hut. A yellow eye glared at Beau from the peephole.</p><p>
  <em>Are you dying?</em>
</p><p>"A little bit, yeah."</p><p>
  <em>Do you serve the Empire?</em>
</p><p>"I serve myself. And the Cobalt Soul, when I'm feeling generous."</p><p>The voice spoke out loud for everyone to hear. "The Blooming Grove, two hours north. Don't come back." The eye disappeared and the trees rustled in the distance.</p><p>"I want to race her," Beau mused.</p><p>"You can barely walk on your own," Jester said, surveying her. The hand pressed against her side and constant beads of sweat forming on her hairline gave away Beau's true state. She was in more pain than she let on, and monk immunity wouldn't save her from infection. "Lay down, let me change your bandages."</p><p>Essek frowned. "Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"</p><p>"We're going to the Blooming Grove," Yasha answered.</p><p>"So we're taking directions from little magic forest hags. This could be a trap."</p><p>Jester knelt at Beau's side, digging through their bag of supplies. "What other choice do we have? We've been walking aimlessly for hours."</p><p>Yasha nodded. "She will not lead us astray. I think we found someone who distrusts the Empire even more than us."</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Fjord stood frozen in place. He managed to bow his head in respect. "How did you get here?"</p><p>A man sat at the table, nursing a glass of wine. A black coat with rich embroidery etched throughout hung over the back of the chair.  His fingers were laden with silver rings and his broad chest of dewy blue was bared through a half-unbuttoned shirt. The Gentleman had made himself comfortable.</p><p>He raised a thick, black eyebrow. "This place? I was there when the tunnels were first dug. Sit."</p><p>Fjord cautiously took his place beside his employer. The Revelry was a partnership, a snake with two heads. The Plank King ruled the stronghold on Darktow Isle and maintained law and order amongst the pirates. The far more enigmatic Gentleman was in charge of selling the ill-gotten goods and making sure they took a percentage out of everything. He rarely ventured off the island.</p><p>"I hope the Traveller doesn’t mind that I indulged,” he said, gesturing towards the wine. “But I have something for her." From his coat pocket, he pulled out a large coin. One side gold and the other silver, a token of alliance with the Revelry. "All these years and you never brought her to Darktow. Keeping her to yourself?”</p><p>“She’s not a pirate,” Fjord growled. “She doesn’t need to be a part of that world.”</p><p>"She's one of the biggest bootlegging connections in the Clovis Concord, all without setting foot off Nicodranas. I doubt she needs you to be her white knight."</p><p>The words stung for reasons beyond what the Gentleman meant. They had each other’s backs for ages, yet he wasn’t there when she needed him. Fjord pictured Jester wasting away as a Dynasty prisoner. Jester, the last time he had seen her, with kiss-blushed lips and resolve in her eyes. Jester laughing and pouting as the carriage bumped along the road to Rexxentrum. <em>"Why doesn't anyone think I can take care of myself?"</em>
</p><p>“Did you come all this way to talk about the Traveller?”</p><p>“I came all this way to talk about you.” The Gentleman set the coin down and emptied his glass. “You asked for one week off, no questions asked, and we granted it. Now I hear you’re going to Xhorhas?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Can't say."</p><p>"He can't say!" The Gentleman said incredulously. "You understand that the ship and the crew you captain belong to the Revelry." He leaned in close. "I fucking own you."</p><p>"I'm still going." Fjord stared unflinchingly. "There's something I need to get done and I'll find a way, even if you have to shatter my bones to stop me."</p><p>"Which is precisely what the Plank King proposed. But I'm a little cleverer than Wyatt, so I come bearing a job offer." He reached into the other pocket of his coat and retrieved a scroll.</p><p>"This won't persuade me." Fjord took the scroll regardless, lavender with a broken unfamiliar seal, and unfurled it. He had to read its contents several times to understand.</p><p>The Gentleman leaned back in his chair. "You know I don't like to involve myself in politics, but this is quite the opportunity."</p><p>"How many other people know?" Fjord asked, clutching the paper.</p><p>"I imagine those of the highest positions in the Empire and the Dynasty received similar invitations. They may have a day or so on us, but you know the seas better than they ever could."</p><p>"You want me to beat them there."</p><p>"To hold something this fiercely sought after by two nations, the power is unimaginable. We'd make millions."</p><p>But Fjord didn't even register the money. The likelihood of breaking into an Xhorhasian prison was beyond slim. Even lower with Caleb being of no use, he knew that. But if he did as the Gentleman asked and pulled it off, he would have a bargaining chip big enough to bring Jester home. And that was all that mattered.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, Jessie. Please, wait a little longer.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>o.o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>